Cherry Chocolate
by SleepinEyes
Summary: Jaune's sister send a box of chocolate that he shares with the two redheads of his team. and that's not the only thing they share. [smut] Now a series!
1. Cherry Chocolate

Jaune entered the room with the box his sister Micaela sent him, to find Nora and Pyrrha brushing each other's hair. For some reason Pyrrha went very red as he walked to his bed, and he wondered if Nora was teasing his partner again. He sat on his bed and took some clean clothes first, but noticed the girls' eyes on the box, so he decided to open it first. After unwrapping it he found a letter and a dark wood box.

 _Dear little brother,_

 _Mom and I made homemade chocolates so you can give some to your special someone. I'm sure she'll like it, since she is so found of chocolate. This is a very special recipe, don't waste it with. All the girls are sending you hugs and kisses, so be sure to pass them around._

 _Love,_

 _Micaela Violet Arc._

 _P.S.: Mom's saying she wants you and your friends here next holiday or else._

Jaune laughed a little, but he planned on inviting his friends anyway. He opened the box to see the small brown treats, surprised on the sheer number of them. There were at least five layers of twenty in the box. Not surprising enough Pyrrha was already sitting by his side and staring at the box with childish expectation. Jaune called that her 'choco-senses tingling' to her dismay.

"Yes, Pyr, you can have as much as you want." He said and she jumped a little before kissing his cheek and taking one in its red paper cup.

"You're the best partner I could have." She said as she ate it. "Hmm…. Cherry liqueur. And with a whole cherry inside."

"Awww… can I have one too?" Nora asked with an index finger in her lips.

"I don't know, Nora… Where's Ren?" Jaune asked.

"Herbology class. Which means he'll try to feed me those green awful juices of his…" She made a 'kicked puppy' face and Pyrrha patted the boy's shoulder.

"It'll be OK. You know Nora get very mellow with alcohol."

"Well, you're taking responsibility. I'll take a quick bath." Jaune said as he gave Pyrrha the box and his partner threw a chocolate to Nora. Nora also jumped in happiness, hugging Jaune and kissing his cheek before he entered the bathroom.

Jaune made a mental note to send something to thank Micaela, which meant sending something for every female in his family. But seeing his friends happy was always something he would be grateful for. After twenty minutes he was ready, wearing the blue t-shirt with the rabbit character in front and boxers, demands from Pyrrha as she deemed the onesie 'for extreme colds only'. Once he was out the bath he saw that the girls ate five chocolates each and looked happy, so he sat on his bed and started checking his scroll.

He didn't notice Pyrrha using her semblance to put a chair on the door (using her semblance on the nails) and Nora sneaking behind him until she grabbed his arms to immobilize him.

"What? Nora! Why are you holding me?" he asked and tried in vain to get out of her grip. But there was a reason Nora was the strongest first year, able to pull more weight than even Yang.

"I'm doing a favor for a friend." She said as she kept him from escaping.

"Friend? What do you mean by HMMF!"

Jaune was silenced by Pyrrha's lips on his. He tried to say something but her tongue entered his mouth and he could taste the cherry and chocolate on her mouth, her tongue playing with his. Her hands soon found themselves on his neck as she gave him the kiss of his life and he found unable and probably unwilling to simple let go of it. Pyrrha only stopped when she needed air and both were panting, a small string of saliva connecting them.

"Pyr… are you drunk?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Jaune." She said with her green eyes focused on his blue ones. "It was just a few bonbons; you can't get drunk of just that. I just… I'm tired of waiting you to realize I love you, dumbass. I've being giving you all the hints possible and nothing! If it wasn't for Nora's support I'd HMMF!"

She was silenced when he kissed her deeply, now his tongue inside her mouth and she loved every second of it. She especially loved when Nora let go of Jaune and he hugged her tight, his Hands on her back and on her lower side. Her answer being to press her chest on his, and he could feel her nipples on his chest through the thin fabric of their t-shirts. And then he felt a hand on his crouch.

Except it wasn't Pyrrha's.

"N-Nora! What are you doing!" he questioned and she giggled.

"Hey, Pyrrha, I think it's true what they say about boys with large Auras!" She declared and Pyrrha stared down to the volume on Jaune's boxer. Without hesitation she pulled the rim of his boxers down and it popped out of it. Both girls saw them before in dirt sites Yang loved to tease them with, and while not the biggest, they knew it was on the big side of it.

"My… so hard already! I'm so glad I make you so… happy." Pyrrha teased as her hand start to caress it.

"P-P-Pyrrha! Are you sure you aren't drunk?! And Nora's here!"

"Oh, so it means you would love me to do this if she wasn't here?" Pyrrha kissed the tip, and found she didn't dislike the taste, so she licked it making Jaune let a moan escape. Nora was mesmerized by the scene and didn't remove her eyes from it as the champion kept ministering her caress.

It felt too good for Jaune to think straight as Pyrrha caressed his balls with her hands and started licking the shaft. It didn't take long for her to remove his boxers and start sucking on the head of his dick, making slurping noises. The boy moaned louder as she did that, them he felt Nora removing his shirt as she licked his body.

"You got abs, Jaune-Jaune. I love them." She said giving light pecks as she kept going up, a perverted look on her face. Pyrrha apparently didn't notice it as she was bobbing her head up and down as she blew him.

"N-Nora! What about R-Ren?!" He moaned loudly as she kissed his nipple and sucked on it.

"He's not here and I'm a girl too, Jaune-Jaune! I have my needs and Pyrrha is OK with this!" She said as she silenced him with a deep kiss of her own. When she finally let go Jaune was panting and stared at Pyrrha.

"Relax, Jaune. She knows you're mine." Pyrrha said with a wink towards Nora before returning to her ministrations. Jaune was going to say something but the hammer girl put a bonbon on his mouth with hers, and he was forced to chew it before the energetic girl kissed him again, and that proved too much for him as he shot his load on his partner's mouth, surprising Pyrrha over the amount. But she sucked every drop of it and swallowed.

"How's the taste of Jaune's cream?" Nora asked panting as she caressed Jaune's chest, the boy panting hard trying to catch his breath.

"Salty, bitter… But its Jaune's, and I love it." Pyrrha said happily as she removed her t-shirt and shorts, showing her completely nude form to her lover. "Jaune, please?"

"Wow… you're really a goddess…" Jaune said with dreamy eyes, as he moved to kiss her neck, then caress her big breasts.

For her it was a dream coming true as he massaged her breasts softly, sometimes using his fingers to toy with her hard nipples. She could few her pussy wetting hard as his breath got close to her chest, then she let out a loud moan as he kissed her left nipple, then a small yelp as he gently bit it before sucking happily. She couldn't help but smile as he was giving her so much pleasure yet being so careful and delicate with her. She grabbed his blonde locks and started rubbing her pussy on his leg.

"Unfair!" Nora shouted as she took her clothes off, and rubbed her surprisingly big breasts for her size on Jaune's arm. "Give me love too!"

Jaune's hand found its way to her pussy and caressed it carefully, making Nora suppress a yell as he turned his head and admired her face for a moment before kissing her neck too and going down on her breasts, eliciting pleased moans from her friend.

"I love your freckles." He said between sucking her nipples and Pyrrha's.

"I'm not as… ahh… as pretty as Pyrrha."

"Don't be silly, Nora, you're as pretty as her, just different kind of pretty."

She would have answered if he didn't put two fingers inside her, and did the same with Pyrrha. Both girls let out a small scream and moaned, then he put Pyrrha's left nipple and Nora's right on his mouth, sucking them at the same time, both girls clinging on him for support as they felt it was coming closer and closer.

It was sudden and completely different from what they ever heard as it was like both heat, electricity and a spam ran from her bodies, with both girls losing their strength and hugging Jaune. He supported them and kissed Pyrrha deeply, eliciting a pleased squeak from her, then doing the same for Nora. The two gingers smiled at him and pushed him back down on the bed, and both started to give him a blowjob, making him very hard.

"So, Jaune. What should we do about this?" Pyrrha teased as she licked the shaft.

"Nora… I'm sorry, but Pyrrha is the one I love…" He said and Nora giggled.

"I now silly. I'm not trying to get you; I'm just having a very good time! I ship you two, so this will be a onetime thing… unless Pyrrha and you want to do it again." Nora said chirpily, giving his cock's head a nice and wet kiss.

"We'll see about that." Pyrrha said as she grabbed a condom from somewhere and wrapped little Jaune. "Today, I just want to have you as mine."

"Pyrrha, I'll always be yours." Jaune said and Pyrrha had to remove a tear of happiness from her eyes as she positioned herself over him.

"Prove it." She challenged as she lowered herself slowly on his cock.

He held his lover by her waist as she very carefully allowed his 'sword' to 'sheath' inside her moist opening, and she felt it all coming inside her, eliciting a series of yelps and moans from her until his dick was fully inside her. She took a moment to breath and get used to it and felt Jaune's hand caressing her body as he stared at her face, making her smile at him and shake her hips slightly. The movement proved itself pleasant, so she did again, a little faster and harder, and once again felt pleasure in it.

Jaune helped by moving his own hips up and down, and soon they found their rhythm, not in any hurry to finish it, just enjoying their connection and hearing the sounds of their voices. Pyrrha noticed Jaune's eyes focused on her bouncing breasts so she grabbed them and started playing with them, and she was sure he got bigger and harder just from it. Then she saw Nora pressing her breasts on his face and he increased the pace, making her scream in pleasure.

"Don't be unfair! I'm here too!" Nora begged and them moaned as the knight sucked on her nipples and started fingering her pussy again.

The trio moaned and let out squeaks of pleasure out. Nora had pleasured herself before, being a healthy teenager and unashamed of her sexuality, but it never felt so good than with Jaune, so she was taking everything she could. Pyrrha closed her eyes and pulled her head back, taking in the new sensations she waited for so long to feel. They moved their bodies trying to give and receive the most pleasure they could and it didn't take long for Jaune to cum again, but he didn't stop playing with Pyrrha's body, instead sitting and sucking on her breast until she came too. At the same time the movement of his hand made Nora cum hard, and after the trio fell upon each other recovering their breath.

"Am I… doing this right?" Jaune asked after a few minutes, and both girls giggled and hugged him.

"You're performing most excellently, Jaune. In fact, if I knew it was going to be so good, I'd done this way earlier." Pyrrha said as she gave him a peck on his lips. Nora kissed his cheek.

"It's really nice, fearless leader. You're really good for your first time." Nora praised him, and he chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "Wait… WHO?!"

"I'm curious too." Pyrrha said with a teasing smirk.

"Do we really need to talk about it? I have too beautiful women right now." Jaune tried to escaped.

"You'll tell me alter, Jaune. My boyfriend won't have secrets to me!" Pyrrha declared as she playfully bit his ear. It was enough for his 'sword' to get ready for battle.

"Wow, I think you Aura is really working on!" Nora said as she toyed with little Jaune. She then grabbed another condom and covered it again.

"You two were planning for this, weren't you?"

"Maybe!" Nora teased with a wink before getting in all fours and spreading her ass cheeks. Jaune never thought she would have a butt so perfect big and bubbly. "Jaune-Jaune, I want it in my back bumpers!"

"Wait… are you sure? It can hurt…" Jaune said fearfully.

"I trust you." She said simply, so Jaune grabbed the moisturizer from Pyrrha's nightstand and start lubing her entrance, eliciting moans from Nora.

With a little more confidence due to her pleased moans he put a finger inside, granting her hips to move side to side and louder moans. He kept doing it for a few minutes before putting a second finger, and Nora left a scream out, but kept pressing her butt against his fingers all the same.

"Please… I want your 'sword'!" She begged and he obliged.

It was even a slower operation than it was with Pyrrha, since he didn't want to hurt his friend, but she accepted all of it, helping him inside her until his cock disappeared inside her. He kissed her neck and grabbed her big breasts, massaging them but not moving. Nora moaned heavily, taking deep breathes due to the sensation inside her. When Jaune tried to move she stop breathing for a second before moaning even louder, so she forced her face on a pillow to muffle as Jaune increased the pace, his cock moving in and out of her accepting butthole.

"Mwah!" She was surprised with an orgasm, and her legs lost a bit of strength, but Jaune was still pumping, the sounds of his hips slapping her butt enveloping the room as she moaned in the pillow. A second orgasm came as he also climaxed with her, and Nora felt unconscious and panting, but smiling.

"Do you think I exaggerated?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha started dressing Nora.

"I think she loved it." His girlfriend said and once they dressed Nora, the knight put her on her bed. Pyrrha hugged him from behind, grabbing his cock and caressing it. "I think I need another bath… with you."

Jaune need no second invitation as she dragged him into the shower. Once under the hot water they caressed each other with soapy hands that wandered to their most private parts and deep long kisses. It was to the champion's biggest surprise that her boyfriend was ready to give one new round.

"How?" She asked as she jerked him.

"Hm…. Large Aura?" He said and she smiled.

"I think you won't ever leave me unsatisfied, will you? Maybe exhaustion will be my biggest worry."

"Hey, I blame you for being the hottest girl in all world."

"Oh… So in that case…" She turned her back to him and with one hand supported herself against the wall and another spread her ass. "Nora was really into it."

"But… without a condom?" He wondered.

"I… cleaned it really well… I… I asked Nora to give me the room for myself tonight. I was… planning to end like this." Pyrrha confessed then yelped as Jaune grabbed her breasts and rubbed his hard member between her buttocks.

"Naughty girl. You need a punishment."

"Yip!"

The squeal was followed by Jaune biting her earlobes as his cock pried its way inside her asshole, the soap making it going inside her quicker and easier than with Nora's, aside the fact she was really wanting this raw connection. She moved her ass against him and he pumped on her hard, yet she was feeling unfiltered pleasure from the act. Her voice was being really loud inside the small room, but she didn't care and let all her screams of pleasure out, calling for her lover's name.

"Jaune! Please give it inside me!" She begged.

"Pyrrha!" Was his answer before cumming inside her butt. As she felt the hot liquid filling her she also climaxed, and Jaune had to held her up.

…

"That was… perfect." Pyrrha said as both her and Jaune rested on his bed, now perfected dressed and she used her semblance to move the chair back on its place.

"well, not how I imagined our very first time together." Jaune wondered and she kissed him deeply.

"Oh, you imagined us doing this?"

"Maybe?" he answered back and both laughed and snuggled. It was then that Ren entered the room and spend a few moments staring at the new couple and her childhood friend sleeping and smiling.

"You three look happy." He simply stated. "I'm glad."

"Thanks, Ren. How was class?" Pyrrha asked as she snuggled more onto Jaune.

"It was good. Ended half an hour ago."

"That's grand."

"Meaning I waited for you to unlock the door for fifteen minutes." Ren stated and Pyrrha blushed madly and hid her face on Jaune's chest.

"So, uh, heard it?"

"I suggest to avoid the bathroom. It really amplifies the sound." Ren deadpanned and Jaune was to answer when he saw a flash from Yang's scroll and team RWBY standing at the door, with a very red faced Ruby covering her eyes, Weiss shooting daggers with her eyes at Jaune and Blake with a very curious expression.

"I told you all they were doing the do! And by Pyrrha's face…"

"Jaune… ehehehehe…" Nora murmured.

"…and this, I think two gingers are really, really happy. Hey, P-money, any chance of sharing?" Yang said and laughed as Pyrrha threw a pillow at them.

…

 **A.N.: A little Easter Smut for the holiday. XD The chocolates have nothing special on it, by the way, Micaela just played a little mental game on her brother and friends. XD**


	2. Coco and Chocolate Bonbons

"Wow. That sounds intense." Coco commented as Pyrrha was forced to spill the beans on her first time with Jaune. The fact she allowed Nora to participate got the other girls by surprise, but all of them seemed supportive considering how happy the redhead champion have been the last weeks.

Ruby was blushing as dark as her cape and holding her cheeks with her hand. While Yang suggested for her to stay out of that talk, she demanded to be included since she said she wasn't a kid anymore. And while she heard more than she expected, she was still processing how all that could make Pyrrha and Nora all smiles like that. A small part of her mind even wanted to try it if Jaune could make his friends so happy.

Weiss had her mouth open in a soundless gasp of indignation. She always expected the first time to be something romantic and sweet, not so wild. Yet she couldn't stop thinking if Jaune would have done her in the same way. She shook her head trying to push such lewd thoughts away.

Blake's mind was already creating several scenarios where Jaune would get kinky with the redheads, and many of them involved her observing and sometimes even participating. She blamed her passion on the Ninjas of Love series for such, but also planned to take a chance to ask if Pyrrha would mind if she hid in her room next time.

Yang didn't have the same qualms about it and had already asked if she could have a turn with her fellow blonde, to what Pyrrha said it would be up to him and only with her consent, otherwise she would murder the blonde girl. But then added with Jaune's birthday coming soon she would think of Yang if she wanted to give him a 'very special gift'. It was a rare time that someone left Yang speechless and blushing.

Coco laughed her ass off, but was happy for her friend. Jaune was one of the few people in Beacon and maybe the only boy the brunette knew that could do mindful comments over fashion, probably because of his seven sisters. Not only that, he always treated her like a lady and not another one of the boys. She also liked his butt, but she wouldn't bring that up to Pyrrha.

Of all of them, Velvet was unusually calm and pensive.

"What's up, Velv?" Coco asked with concern over her best friend.

"Oh… It's just… You look so happy, Pyrrha, that I can't help but envy you. Jaune was always the nicest person to me outside my teammates and I'm sure he's really trying his best to please you." She explained with a small smile.

"Awww, you still have your little crush towards him!" Coco teased and Velvet stuttered and blushed, trying to say something but hiding her face behind her ears. "She loves how blondie boy treats her like a normal girl and not give a damn about the fact she's a Faunus."

"I can relate to that. He didn't even know who I was and even after he never put me beyond his reach." Pyrrha said with a sympathetic smile towards the rabbit girl, that smile back but avoided eye contact.

"You know, I bet if you wore a black leather corset and fishnets Jauney would be yours." Yang chimed in and once again Velvet hid her face behind her ears as Coco laughed her ass off and Weiss chastised Yang. Pyrrha, on the other hand, felt very sympathetic to her.

* * *

"Hey, champs! Mind trading a word with me?" Coco called the redhead the next day as they walked back from classes and found themselves alone in the gardens behind Beacon.

"Sure, Coco. Something I can do to help you?" Pyrrha asked with a big smile.

"Well, yesterday you talked how Arc's birthday is coming, and in fact, Velv's birthday is next week…"

"Oh, we know. We're all preparing gifts for her." Pyrrha said and Coco's smile grew bigger.

"Thanks. Velv basically demanded no party, but she'll have one with all she deserves. You're all invited, but… I was actually thinking if you and your boyfriend can give her an early gift." Coco said and Pyrrha stared at her curiously. "She have been… moody after you and wonder boy became a thing. I think she didn't let her little crush go yet, not that she would ever get between you two. But since you shared with Nora, I was wondering if you would allow her to have a nice guy like Jaune for one night."

"Oh. Have you talked with her yet?"

"I did, and she just yelled my name and hid her face, but I saw in her eyes. She would like for one night to feel what you feel every day. But of course neither her nor blondie would go behind your back." Coco said and Pyrrha got pensive.

The truth is nothing become weird between them and Nora. That's because the energetic girl would always give her 'the look' when she wanted Jaune's affections, and she was always the one to push him to do so. It wasn't often, only when she had a bad day, so Pyrrha never felt competing with her for Jaune's love. In the case of Velvet, she could understand why the girl would have a crush on him, since they were almost the same, just girls wanting to be treated normally. She knew many boys desired the Faunus girl out of a fetish, but her boyfriend was always genuine in his intentions towards everyone. Even when he was crushing on Weiss it wasn't' over name and money, but over a misguided idea that she was the princess of his dreams.

"I'll talk to Jaune and you talk with Velvet. Though wouldn't her freeze when alone with him?" Pyrrha asked a genuine concern of hers.

"She totally would. The girl can kick all kinds of Grimm ass, but comes to boys she would be like deer in headlights. That's why I'm asking to be there for her." Coco said confidently and Pyrrha laughed.

"You just want a piece of my boyfriend, don't you?"

"Guilty as charged." Coco admitted and Pyrrha slapped her shoulder playfully while both laughed. Pyrrha decided that would be an early gift for Jaune as well.

* * *

Jaune knocked on team CFVY's door the night after Pyrrha had a talk with him about Velvet and explained their idea. He really liked the Faunus girl and always tried his best to have a good time with her. So it wasn't hard to convince him to go there and see what he could do for her. Coco being there though made him worry. She was always a little to open about sex, and could be quite crude sometimes. She only asked Pyrrha to tell Coco that he wouldn't engage in any form of BDSM (he was unable to hurt anyone even if they could feel pleasure of it) and apparently the brunette agreed, though she did comment during lunch that 'a little play would be had'.

With a deep sigh he heard the door opening and his jaw almost hit the underground.

Coco was wearing a skimpy maid outfit that showed her shoulders and especially her long, perfect legs, covered in a silky-looking black tights with a barely visible skirt. She was wearing thick rimmed fake glasses and smiled as Jaune was frozen in place. Velvet was fidgeting and blushing behind her, wearing a more traditional maid outfit, except for the ample cleavage she was showing. While not top heavy as Yang, Pyrrha or Nora, her breasts were pushed up by her underwear and were threatening to jump out of her clothes.

"Come inside, master Arc." Coco prompted as she grabbed his hand and closed the door once he was inside. "Fox and Yatsu are going to sleep somewhere else, so tonight we can serve you well, master."

With that Coco sat him in a chair and walked with Velvet to grab something from their drawer and that was when Jaune saw her incredible short skirt showed her butt to him as she walked. First, she was wearing nothing or a very thin tong, and Jaune would never say it out loud now that he was dating Pyrrha, but Coco had simply the most perfect butt, perfectly sized and shaped. He could already feel his jeans getting tighter.

"I m-made s-something for you to eat, m-master." Velvet said as she came back, holding her breasts with her crossed arms, Chantilly and cherries on her cleavage. "P-please eat it."

Jaune gulped hard as she sat on his laps with her legs spread, but she had her eyes closed and was trembling. Jaune took a cherry with some cream on his mouth and chewed on it for a while before gulping, then with his mouth still tasting of the mix he kissed the bunny girl, surprising her for a moment before she accepted his kiss fully and their tongues played gently.

"Don't worry, Velv. I'll take care of you." He said and grabbed her butt, making her yelp before he started licking and eating the cream and the fruit from her cleavage.

Arousal took its place instead of fear, and she found herself having to cover her mouth as she moaned, his hands massaging her butt while his tongue brushed on her skin. She couldn't help but leave a shout of pleasure when his tongue found her nipple and he toyed with it. Coco just sat on her bed and observed, surprise the champion wasn't exaggerating about the boy's skill as he was making all the right moves. The fashionista was even thinking of let Velvet have her fun alone, but now she was getting wet just seeing Velvet's pleased face and how she was moaning.

Jaune used his teeth to get the clothes blocking his vision of Velvet's breasts out of the way, revealing a lacy lingerie that just held her cups up, but left her hard nipples completely exposed, so he attacked them, using his tongue and teeth to stimulate his partner, prompting the Faunus brunette to hug his head and rub her wet crotch on his hard erection beneath his jeans, grinding it hard. Both started to moan loud, and Coco was surprised they were acting like they were doing it already. After several minutes of this foreplay the long-haired girl stiffed as Jaune's pulled her nipples gently with his teeth, then went limp.

"Velv?" Jaune asked worried as he held her. She looked at his eyes and kissed him gently.

"Wow." She said simply and both smiled, before Coco coughed, calling their attention.

"Velvet, we aren't finished yet. I believe master wants more than just this, and so do we, don't we?" Coco asked with a wink as Velvet got off Jaune, his jeans with a visible wet spot. Coco didn't waste her time in getting his pants and boxers off as Velvet took his shirt. "Wow, you two cummed beneath your clothes? I wonder how it will feel with this inside us."

She said that and started licking his cock skillfully. Coco wasn't inexperienced, but she was now eager to have her turn with him, but only after Velvet. So she offered the once again hard member to her friend, and while hesitant at first, soon Velvet was licking the cock with gusto, and Coco decided to suck on his balls. The double team-up made Jaune moan loud and the girls stared up to see his pleased face, and their stare also made him harder.

Coco and Velvet started alternating between the shaft and his balls, their tongues touching from the movement as they made sure to make loud noises and moist the hard shaft the best they could. Coco was the first to suck on it, to show Velvet how it was done, but Jaune had to admit the bunny girl sloppy attempt felt incredible good, then he cummed again on their faces.

"So m-much…" Velvet said surprised, then Coco licked the white liquid from her face, while the bunny girl did the same to her friend, then they shared it with a deep, wet kiss.

"Hey, Velv, look, our master is ready again." Coco teased as they saw the hard cock pointing at them.

"H-how?!" Velvet asked in surprised.

"Aura, I guess?" Jaune offered.

"Very well, master, your bunny is ready for you." Coco affirmed as she pushed Velvet gently in the bed, hands on the mattress and butt on the air, as she exposed her wet slit as she slid her fancy panties to her feet and pushed the lips apart. "Be nice."

Jaune nodded and took his time to get in position, both hands holding the bunny's waist while the tip of his dick touched her wet pussy. He very slowly and gently pushed it inside, eliciting a few 'meeps' and a labored breath from Velvet. He found the point of resistance and forced it slowly, soon going fully inside her, a thin trail of blood coming from inside.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a soothing voice, and Velvet nodded as she got used to the foreign thing inside her.

"It's just… big… and hot… but it's not as painful as I thought." She said as she moved her hips to get more comfortable, taking a deep breath. "M-master… make love to me…"

The way she asked made Jaune bend on the top of her body and kiss her neck while he grabbed her breasts, and then he slowly started moving his hips. Each movement made Velvet moan as pain became pleasure, her small tongue popping out of her mouth as his hips increased in speed, slapping sounds mixing with all the rest. Coco watched and tried to contain herself as she waited her tone, but Velvet's erotic face made her wet beyond belief.

"J-Jaune! P-please inside me! It's s-safe!" The girl begged as she felt she was close to her second orgasm of the night and Jaune increased the pace, his cock going fully inside her as her ears perked up and her breathing get even more labored. A silent scream came as she climaxed and Jaune's juice filled her pussy. She fell on the bed exhausted, but with a satisfied face while he stammered and sat back on the chair, catching his breath.

But not for long.

"Master, no rest for the wicked." Coco said as she slurped on his cock, her maid outfit long lost, and now she was wearing only the glasses and the black stockings that covered her legs stopping just an inch from her magnificent butt. Suffice to say he was ready for her. So she straddled him, rubbing her dripping cunt on his hard cock, arms wrapping behind his neck as they kissed and he could taste the coffee from her. "I know I'm not as hot as the others…"

"You're hot as any other girl I know." He said as he finally grabbed her perfect butt, eliciting a pleasant hum from her, then he started biting her neck gently and she moaned.

"I'll like this." She said as she grabbed his dick and shoved it deep into her. "Oh yea…"

Coco never had problem to finding boys or girls to fill her needs, but Jaune wasn't there just for a fuck. He was there to make her feel good. And his big and strong hands on her butt and his cock sliding in her pussy was doing the trick. And when he started sucking her perky B-cup tits too she was in heaven. She concentrated all her senses on her body and how it felt so good, her nails digging on Jaune's back making him bulk on her and hitting even deeper.

Their ride lasted for a while before they reached their orgasms together, a smile gracing Coco's face as she licked his lips and tongue.

"Please tell me we can go one more." She asked as she panted and rubbed her nipples on his chest. Then she felt his member pocking her.

"More than one if you keep doing this." He said with a smirk.

"Wow… now I know why the champs share you. She would be wasted if she had to calm you down every time alone! You deserve a reward, blondie. I have on virginity left, and I want to give it to you." She said as she got up and turned around, shaking her perfect ass in front of his face, prompting Jaune to kiss it.

Taking it as a sign to go on she grabbed his cock and simple shoved his shaft inside her butthole in one go, making her regret her decision on spot. It entered more hard and painful than she expected, but her pride prompted her to suck it up and held the scream she wanted to do. Thankfully Jaune's hands caressing her breasts eased the pain, as it did him licking her ear.

"Fuck…" She finally said as she shook her hips again, the pain fading away as his caressing continued, and as she moved herself she found a way that felt good. It took her a while but she found herself enjoying it. "Aren't you a luck guy?"

"Yep." He said as he bit her neck again, eliciting more gasped moans from her as both increased the speed and soon pleasure was coming from her junction with him.

"Heavens…"

The pumping motion made her jump up and down, her breasts jiggling wildly except when a stray hand decided to give it a nice squeeze. Then a finger touched her clitoris and made her jump as electricity filled her insides. Her orgasm came first, but Jaune pumped a few more moments before filling her other hole with white cum.

Coco simply passed out from the pleasure and Jaune had to held her. He put her on her bed and put a sheet over her, then helped Velvet on hers, also covering her with a sheet as both girls were out for the night. After making sure they were fine, he cleaned himself a little on their bathroom and left, making sure to be as silent as possible as he closed the door.

"Mr. Arc, what was you doing inside this room?" Only to be surprised to see Glynda Goodwitch staring at him.

* * *

 _ **Next: Blondes have more fun!**_


	3. Blondes Have More Fun

"And why you even thought it was a good idea to try to come back to our room after curfew? You should've stayed with Velvet and Coco till morning!" Pyrrha chastised her boyfriend as both were cuddling together while waiting for Port to end his lecture. The fact the round teacher was unable to (or unwilling to) pay attention to anything but his own voice always made it easy for the couple to just enjoy their company and talk.

"Because I wanted to cuddle with my girlfriend." Jaune answered honestly, disarming Pyrrha immediately and making her kiss his cheek.

"If you weren't the sweetest man I ever met I'd be really pissed right now. So, what you told Goodwitch?"

"That Velvet and Coco were tutoring me and I lost track of the time."

"Did she believed you?"

"I don't think so. She gave me a week's worth of detention and we both know she tends to be less strict if we do things to improve ourselves." Jaune mused and she nodded.

"…and that's how I defeated the ten Deathstalkers with nothing but a pair of squirrels, duct tape and a paper clip!" Port concluded just when the bell rang. "Oh, sadly our time is over. As homework I want a ten-page paper on Deathstalker's weak points. Now move along and _carpe diem!"_

"What carps have to do with it?" Ruby asked as she scratched her head.

"It's an expression your dolt. It means 'live the day'." Weiss explained.

"I can do that!" Ruby proudly declared.

"Hey, P-money, so… when can I have a turn with Lover boy?" Yang suddenly asked making several of their friends' blush. The both Ruby and Weiss started slapping her arm.

"YANG!" Both yelled at her.

"I don't know. I might want to keep my boyfriend from lusty blondes." Pyrrha teased the girl and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I'll show both of you a good time." Yang said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know Xiao Long, you love to talk about such lewd matters, but I never actually saw or heard you actually doing them. Except by boys claiming to have laid their dirt hands on you, I have no evidence you have ever performed such acts." Weiss teased with a smirk.

"First, a list. I want those boys to meet Ember and Celica in a very intimate way. Second, I'm very selective with the people that I allow to touch all this." She said as she waved her hands on her body.

"Did you heard that, Jaune? Yang thinks you're worthy of her." Pyrrha said and the boy blushed hard. Despite the rather free sex life they shared, Jaune still had the decency to feel uncomfortable discussing it.

"Pretty please, Jaune. I'll make worth your time." Yang teased with a sultry tone, grabbing his arm and rubbing her generous chest on it.

"Excuse me." They all turned to see Goodwitch with a displeased expression on her face. "Ms. Nikos, I wish to talk with you for a moment in my office. Mr. Arc, I expect you on detention later today. And Ms. Xiao Long, stop with the indecent behavior."

Pyrrha wondered whatever the teacher wanted, but she simply gave Jaune a quick peck and followed the strict professor, while Yang used the chance to keep teasing the knight. The champion wasn't worries as the boy would never sleep with other people without her consent, so she didn't paid mind to them. Soon she was in Glynda's office and was offered a seat, that's eh took and waited. The blonde woman had a concerned look on her face.

"Miss Nikos, I'm worried about your relationship with Mr. Arc. When I heard you two were finally dating, I was quite happy with it, since I knew he would be a good influence on you. But after catching him on the room of team CFVY with only the girls, I got worried." She started and Pyrrha smiled gently. So that was the issue.

"Ms. Goodwitch, Jaune have being the boyfriend I always dreamed of. He treats me nicely, respect me and give me all his love. But I do know and actually allowed him to have this little… escapade." She affirmed, surprising the blonde woman.

"You… allowed it? Ms. Nikos, I'm worried your… troubles with past relationships might be affecting your judgement."

"Ms. Goodwitch… From everything you know about Jaune, do you think he's the kind of man to use the weakness of someone for his own gain?" Pyrrha asked and Glynda had her answer in the tip of her tongue.

"No. He's not that kind of man." Glynda knew the type that would prey one emotionally weak or vulnerable woman, and Jaune was unable by his own nature to do so. He would rather hurt himself than hurt others. "But I worry this could create a strain on your relationship."

"Actually, I think it made us closer. He's the most caring man I ever met, and he's always trying to be a good boyfriend. But also he's a good friend, and his… affairs are helping both our friends and me."

"I don't think I understand…"

"Well… Nora loves Ren, but he's not able to love her back, emotionally or physically, at least not as more than a friend. So she has been stressed and Jaune… relieved her. You probably noticed how… mellower she is now. I also think he helped Coco and Velvet to relax. And… Honestly… His Aura make some things… troublesome."

"Troublesome?" Goodwitch asked.

"Large amounts of Aura doesn't just mean he's… gifted." As she spoke it, Glynda couldn't help but blush slightly as her mind made her imagine Jaune's… sword. "It means he can go on for quite a long time. And I'm alone can't just satisfy him properly."

"Had him… forced himself on you?" He asked as her mind imagined the boy having his way with the redhead.

"No, he would never do it. He never failed to satisfy me, but he always would stop when I ask or if I showed I had more than I could take. And while he never complained, every time he spends time with others beside me, his face show how relaxed he is."

"Others?" Glynda asked now curious about it.

"Nora, mostly till now. Not always, only when she's in the mood. Coco and Velvet too, and I think I might allow yang to help." Pyrrha explained, noticing every movement the blonde woman was making, knowing she was getting interested in a less academic way about her sex life. "He's quite good, you know. I feel so much pleasure that sometimes I just pass out after a good climax."

Glynda blushed redder, her mind drifting to the last time someone gave her such pleasure, but it had been very long ago. After long her job kept her busy, and she wasn't that found of the men in her life. Ozpin wasn't exactly her type, besides being very uninterested in such matters, while Ironwood would become too… eager and she didn't need the trouble of someone wanting a steadier relationship. She couldn't even imagine Oobleck, or heavens forbid, Port satisfying her needs. But when she thought of Jaune Arc, she couldn't' help but fantasize of the young man tacking her now.

And Pyrrha took notice of it.

"I'm happy for your concern, Ms. Goodwitch, but Jaune and I are sure of how we want our relationship to go, and I know he loves me deeply, even if I allow him to have fun with others. After all, my friends are as important to me as he is. And if he can help them, so the better." Pyrrha said with a smile and Glynda sighed slightly.

"Very well. I'll trust you two to avoid creating a situation. You can go now, and just tell him he still has to come to detention."

"Certainly. But maybe I should tell him to help you with your stress? I'm certainly he'd like to." She said and Glynda stared at Pyrrha in shock as she left. But she mused about the idea all the same.

* * *

"And so I got detention with Jaune and Goodwitch. It's unfair, I'll tell you what." Yang complained after their last class.

"Yang, you crushed three different boys' balls. Though I blame Weiss, in part." Blake added and the heiress huffed.

"Please! I just cited a few names! Besides, that will teach them a lesson about spreading rumors."

"Yep. So, good news, Jauney! You're about to spend a few days alone with too smoking hot blondes!" She teased the boy.

"You can say that about yourself." Jaune answered with a smirking, making Yang gasp and laugh.

"It seems someone grew up a pair. Well played!"

"He was always big to begin with, Yang." Pyrrha came and her declaration made Jaune and a few girls stutter in shock. She them approached and kissed Jaune's cheek, before whispering something on his ear that made him blush hard and nod. "Hey Yang, let me steal you for a bit."

"Oh, so we're having fun instead of vomit boy?" She teased and Pyrrha rolled her eyes before dragging Yang out with a plan.

* * *

"What am I doing?" Glynda asked herself after fixing her clothes.

For some reason she changed her underwear for something sexier, and even forego the panties. She groaned as she had forgotten that Yang was there, and even if Pyrrha gave an implicit permission she couldn't just have sex with a student, no matter how much Jaune Arc become strong and handsome. She groaned again and sat on her desk as the two blonde teenagers entered the room.

"Hey Miss G. We're ready for you." Yang said with a wink and Glynda just stared at her.

"Sit down you two. Mr. Arc, you're to read this book about Grimm. Ms. Xiao long, you're to write letters of apology to the boys you sent to the med bay." The teacher stated as she gave them the ended materials. "You'll be quizzed about the book, and you better write serious letters, Ms. Xiao Long. You can start."

As the duo apparently started their work, she sat back on her chair and started checking her scroll, trying to keep her mind out of her sexual fantasies. After half an hour she heard a strange sound and looked up from her scroll to a scene she never expected to see in front of her.

Yang had her breasts exposed as Jaune sucked on one of them, a hand on her pussy caressing it, while she had her hand on his exposed cock, jerking it off with careful movements. The girl and the boy suppressed their moans the best they could, but the smile on yang's face told Glynda that they were enjoying that tremendously. She got up and walked towards them, making sure her stilts made enough noise to alert them, but they didn't stop. When she stood in front of them, she gazed at Jaune's member and gulped.

It was bigger than she expected.

"What are you doing?!" she asked trying to not yell as she wanted to avoid anyone outside to come inside.

"Aaaah… having hmm such a good time…" Yang answered while Jaune kept his ministrations. "You should hmmm try it."

She was about to protest but when yang pointed his hard member at the teacher, Glynda gulped at the tempting meat. Her cunt became wet immediately, and the long time without such stimuli clouded her mind. With a movement of her riding crop she locked the doors and then she got on her knees and put the member on her mouth.

"It seems the teacher really wanted it…" Yang murmured as Jaune kept sucking on her pink hard nipples, his fingers alternating from going inside her pussy and pinching her clitoris. "Ah!"

The three blondes focused on their work, with Glynda's head bobbing up and down eagerly on the hard shaft, her tongue wrapping around the head and lewd noises being made. Glynda's mind went haywire. She should've had stopped, but now she was just eager to go all the way with her students. So her slurp noises became louder and eager, and that prompted Jaune to attack Yang's breasts and pussy in the same eagerness. The blonde brawler moans became louder and she felt it coming to her. After a more few moments both Jaune and Yang cummed, that surprised Glynda whose hot white liquid was shot inside her throat and made her cough as she swallowed it.

"Heavens, Jauney… this was good…" yang said as she pecked his lips.

"This… was a mistake…" Glynda said as she got up and turned around, only to Jaune to hug her from behind. She gasped as she felt his already hard member touching her butt. She couldn't believe he was already ready for another round, but his strong arms just beneath her huge breasts made her breath harder. Then he whispered in her ears.

"If you want me to stop I'll." His voice made her shiver, and she couldn't believe how hard her nipples became. She was supposed to say no, it was the right thing to do.

"Jaune… fuck me…" She almost begged, and then he tore her blouse open, revealing the purple lace bra underneath.

His hands caressed her big boobs over the bra, and he was surprised it was one of those you open from the front, so he did just that, and her white and perfect orbs got free, jiggling for a moment before he grabbed and massaged them. If that wasn't enough to make her pussy drip, Yang removed the teacher's skirt and gasped as she was wearing a garter belt, stockings and nothing more.

"Looks who came prepared!" Yang teased and Glynda wanted to answer, but Jaune's cock was now between her legs, rubbing on her slit, while the brawler got on her knees and started licking the head and the teacher's pussy.

"Heavens!" The teacher moaned. "AH!"

Her yell happened when Yang simple pushed Jaune's dick inside the teachers opening, and Glynda bended slightly and opened her legs, allowing the boy to penetrated her deeper. She was in ecstasy after such a long time without any sex, and the fact both teenagers' ministrations on her exposed body was driving her mad. Jaune was holding her waist and pumping fast and hard while Yang would suck on the exposed breasts. She had a first orgasm when Jaune slapped her ass gently, and a second one when Yang sucked on her pussy as Jaune filled her with cum. She was glad she was safe or else she was sure she would get pregnant.

"Jauney… me too…" Yang begged as she sat on Glynda's desk, exposing her pussy by lifting her skirt. Jaune sat the teacher on one of the chairs and walked towards the girl. He smiled as he held her face and noticed how nervous she was.

"I'll be gentle." He said as he gently kissed her.

"Please be… It's my…" She was silenced with another caring kiss. Then he moved to her neck as he teased her pussy with the head of his cock. "Don't make me wait!"

Per her demand, Jaune removed the upper clothes of her and as he caressed her ample bosom, his cock slowly penetrated her entrance. She couldn't be happier with her choice for her first time, as he was being careful. In fact, she didn't felt any pain at all when he was fully sheathed inside her, then he started moving his hips, sending jolts of pleasure over her body.

"You're doing quite well, Mr. Arc…" Glynda spoke close to his ear as she pressed her breasts on his back. "Isn't he, Ms. Xiao Long?"

"Y-yes! Oh!" Yang moaned as he increased the pace, feeling both Yang's tight pussy around his cock and Glynda's soft and silky breasts rubbing on his back as she removed his shirt. The older woman started to lick and bite his neck and ears, prompting Jaune to move faster, and Yang started squealing from the pleasure. Jaune tried to keep it inside the best he could as he wanted his friend to climax first, but he couldn't resist when Glynda bit his earlobe and he cummed a lot inside Yang. That surprised the girl and as she saw the scene she climaxed a little after, and the two teenagers started panting. Jaune didn't got to separate from the brawler as she hugged him and kissed the boy for a long time.

"Yang?" He asked when she separated and smiled at him.

"Thanks for being nice." She said and Jaune smiled back.

"Now, children, how about we have some fun together?" Glynda said sultry and the two blondes stared at the teacher.

Soon Yang found herself laid on the table, and Glynda laid above her. The two blonde women kissed each other and rubbed their breasts together, their legs spread and their pussies touching.

"Jaune, how about using your member on both of us?" Glynda asked as she panted and the boy obeyed.

His cock easily slid between their slits, rubbing on their clitoris as he moved back and forth, causing them both to moan as they rubbed their big breasts together, their hard nipples playing against each other. The by grabbed Glynda's plump ass and put his thumb inside her asshole, making her let a sweet scream out.

"Mr. Arc! Do my butt please you?" She asked as she wiggled it.

"Oh it does." He said as he toyed with it.

"So… aaah… how about you shove your big cock on my last virgin hole?" She asked and Jaune did as asked.

His cock was covered in pussy juice and slid quite easily inside the teacher's ass, going quite easily as she was eager for it and the lubrication from the girl's juices made his cock slip fully inside. Yang stared in surprised at the lewd face Glynda was making as the arched her back and Jaune pumped inside her butt. The movement made their clits press harder against each other, and Yang licked the fellow blonde's breasts.

"Jauney… me too…" The brawler begged in a childish voice, so the boy started alternating between both assholes.

That certainly drove both girls crazy as the alternation between blissful pleasure and sudden rest made them seek for their orgasm with more dedication. The two woman kissed and licked and bite each other while the boy would push his cock as deep and hard inside them as he could. They did that for a long time before the three of them cummed together, and the three panted hard. Glynda grabbed Jaune and made him lay down with the girls and they shared a few kisses as the blonde women snuggled each side of him.

"Hmmm… I'm so glad I crushed those boy's sausage so I could have yours." Yang told Jaune, making him wince a little.

"You're still going to write those letters, Ms. Xiao Long." Goodwitch warned and the blonde girl pouted slightly. "Suffice to say none of us want this little adventure to be known."

"And here I was going to brag to everyone how I got with two of the hottest Beacon women to fuck me." Jaune joked and the women bit his chest leaving a mark. "Ouch!"

"Well, I think you deserve a little rest." Goodwitch said as her hand touched Jaune's cock. "Seriously? Hard again?"

"Don't blame me! You have nice hands!" Jaune defended his erection, then Yang grabbed it and both girls started jerking it.

"Now I know why P-money share's you! You'd make her sore if you fucked her so many times!" Yang said as both women jerked him. "You better calm down after this!"

As the two blonde woman jerked the boy, they didn't notice a pair of amber eyes observing their action from the window.

* * *

 _ **Next: Checkmate**_


	4. Checkmate

Weiss was shocked.

Not that Jaune and Pyrrha were together. In fact, she was happy for them, since the champion clearly was the happiest the heiress ever saw. She wasn't even that shocked that Pyrrha was lending her boyfriend away to other girls. She had to admit that Nora and Yang had being way more manageable now. Even Glynda Goodwitch had been slightly less strict and it was probably thanks to the Arc boy.

What she was shocked with was with Jaune and Pyrrha making love in the roof.

She was searching them to ask about their next double team outing, and was going to check the rooftop the two used to train when she found Pyrrha with her hands, breasts exposed and butt on the air as her boyfriend plowed her pussy in rhythmic movements. The redhead was muffling her moans with her glove between her teeth.

Weiss should've left as soon as she saw the scene, but instead observed with shameful curiosity as the couple fucked. She always knew that love making wasn't as sweet and magical like the movies, nor an exercise in flexibility that some of the dirty movies Yang showed them once displayed. But while there was something primal on the way Jaune and Pyrrha loved each other, she could see they were enjoyed the act tremendously.

Without noticing the heiress hands were touching her own body, one on her breasts and another caressing her pussy as she couldn't stop staring at the scene. She became so wet her panties were drenching, and her nipples so hard she could notice them over her shirt, but she couldn't stop. She remembered that the Arc boy once fancied her, and if she wasn't so determinate on never give the once annoying boy a chance, it could've her on the end of his cock.

"Pyr… I'm going to…" He murmured and the redhead just grabbed one of her own breasts as a signal for him to do it. So with a muffled groan he cummed inside her snatch and she had a small convulsion as she climaxed soon after. The two lovers panted hard but soon they helped each other to fix themselves, sharing a lovely kiss when done and smiling.

"We should not make of this a habit. Goodwitch won't forgive us, no matter how much she enjoyed you." Pyrrha warned with a smile as Jaune fixed her hair.

"Hey, it was you that pulled my pants down." Jaune defended himself.

"Because you had a hard-on!"

"How could I not when you rub your butt on me?!"

"Fine, I confess I wanted a reaction." She said with a smirk than she kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go back to our room."

Pyrrha did notice the white figure disappearing behind the slightly open door and smiled.

She missed the amber-eyed one in the roof.

* * *

" _They did it there?! Oh my heavens! This will be great in my new series!"_

"Mica, I know I promised to spy on your brother if you send me signed _Ninjas of Love_ stuff, but now I think this is going out of hand." Blake questioned but the Arc sister, author of said books, just rolled her eyes.

" _It's not your fault or mine that lil bro is kinky and have an understanding girlfriend. Now, did you get the stuff I sent you?_ "

"Yes, I did, but I'm not doing this! Look, I won't sleep with your brother for your next book!"

" _I never asked you for that. I asked you to put it on and show to him! If you two ended up making kittens, not my fault!_ "

"Not doing it!" Blake answered as she shut the scroll off and stared at the things on her bed and put them back on the box. She sighed and decided to go get lunch, but as soon as she opened the door she stumbled on Weiss. "Woah! What happened? You look flustered."

"N-nothing! I just need to take a bath." The heiress answered as she started fumbling on her drawer. Blake decided to ignore it and left, meeting Jaune and Pyrrha on the way, and then her heightened senses detected that they had sex very recently… and that felt alluring to the Faunus girl.

"Heya, Blake. Going to grab dinner? I heard they have shrimp today." Jaune commented and Blake couldn't help but smile at the mention of the seafood.

"Nice. But apparently you two had a nicer afternoon." She commented, blaming yang mentally for the need to tease the couple.

"We trained, Jaune is getting better. He even landed three hits on me." Pyrrha said as she kissed his cheek.

"A new record." Jaune added and they chuckled. Blake smiled at them for a moment when something crossed her mind.

"Tell me, had you and Velvet…" Jaune blushed slightly. He didn't like to talk about his adventures with the other girls after all.

"She's still shy to ask about, while Coco is too forward." Pyrrha said in slight annoyance. "I mean, I don't mind when my friends want to have some fun, but Jaune's my boyfriend and I won't lend him anytime she wants."

"Oh. Well, I think that was expected to happen. I bet yang is also annoying."

"In a different way. She's too touchy. I had to slap her hands of my Jaune a few times."

"I'm here, you know, and I'd prefer we don't discuss it in the corridor." Jaune warned and Pyrrha smirked.

"You're right. But you have to promise to not overdo yourself in the weekend." She said and he nodded.

"The weekend?" Blake asked in curiosity.

"I have a sponsor's event and they didn't allow Jaune to come. So he'll be alone for the weekend. Which gave me an idea… Blake, can I ask you to keep Yang off him? I mean, she can have him for a few, but don't let her run him dry! I asked Velvet the same for Coco, so that would be a great help." Pyrrha asked and Blake decided it wouldn't hurt.

"Sure."

"Good. As a reward you can have him for a night." Pyrrha burst so suddenly that Blake's brain barely was able to compute it. "Come on, Jaune, we need a bath. And maybe another round?"

Before Jaune could complain he was dragged inside their room… and Blake could hear them removing their clothes, prompting her to leave immediately.

* * *

"Thanks for helping me study, Blake." Jaune said as they both where in the library with books and papers doing an assignment Oobleck gave them. Pyrrha had already departed and now she was baby-sitting her boyfriend. And she already had to use Ruby to keep Yang from using their dorm as a motel.

"Not a problem, Jaune. Besides, I'm… glad you're doing your report on the Faunus historical discrimination and how to end it peacefully."

"Yeah… Velvet and you're both my friends, and I think I should know more about all the struggle you deal with." He affirmed and Blake smiled slightly at it.

"Thanks. So… do your family knows?"

"About me and Pyrrha? Yes, they do and they're quite happy. Mom threatened me if I give her grandchildren too soon though. Mica on the other hand is already saying… I should make a harem. I swear she's a pervert."

"Y-yeah." Blake said as she hid her face behind her book.

"She do write those _Ninjas of Love_ books after all… Though the only romance I like is between Niko and Aisawa."

"You like them? The Faunus shrine maiden and the ronin?" She asked in an eagerness unusual for her.

"Sure I do! I mean, most romances are messed affair on sis' books, but theirs is just… cute? He loves her despite she being a Faunus and she loves him despite his dark past. Even the more… erotic scenes between them are played nicely." He explained and them Blake had a dirty idea, but one she always dreamed to do. And since Pyrrha already gave her blessing…

"Jaune… if I told you I had a Niko cosplay… would you reenact a scene from the book with me?" She suggested and Jaune nodded, thinking it would be a simple scene. After all, she was helping him with homework, so repeating a few lines of the book with her would be easy.

* * *

The blonde knight was now wearing a white and blue kimono that Blake provided to him, while avoiding informing him from where that had come. He found himself back into the library, in one of the many empty and secluded corners of the place. Since Beacon was a combat-oriented school, it was very common to it to be almost empty, and the way the shelves were organized created many blind spots… Jaune and Pyrrha made use of them several times already.

"So, Blake which… part… of…"

Jaune couldn't finish the sentence as Blake stood in the secluded spot wearing the red and white outfit of a shrine maiden, her cat ears fully exposed, and she even had a tail on the outfit, and with her pale skin and black hair she just fit the outfit perfectly. She walked towards Jaune slowly, eyes downcast and stopped a step from him.

"Why are you here, Aisawa-sama… Tomorrow is the day of the battle…" She said at first confusing Jaune, but then he remembered what chapter of the book she was reenacting and gulped. But when Blake gave him pleading eyes, he couldn't deny her.

"Niko… In battle we never know what can become of us. I believe our army can emerge victorious, but I can't say who'll live and who'll die. Therefore, I wish my night before it to be spend with you then in thought in my quarters." Jaune said as he took a step forward but Blake turned, covering her face with her sleeves.

"I don't want to have you for one night and them never again!" She complained but Jaune held her by her arms gently and pushed them down, whispering on her cat ear.

"And I want to have you just once than never." He said and she shivered, then he kissed her cat ear, her human ear and then her neck, eliciting a moan from the Faunus woman.

In fact, Blake had her first time with Adam while they were together, but something there was so different and it was not just because of the cosplay. The knight (or should she say, ronin) was being incredible sweet and gentle, while Adam had been rough. And she found she liked Jaune's way more.

"Aaahh… Aisawa-sama…" She murmured as one of his hands found its way inside her kimono and touched her uncovered breast. Another undid the hakama (a kimono 'pants') and it fell on her feet, revealing her white silky legs. Following the book, she tried to escape the man and fell on the ground, exposing more of her chest as her clothes became loose. Jaune admired the erotic way that she stared at him and he kneeled in front of the lovely cat girl, pulling the hakama away and then grabbing one of her legs and licking it. "Ah… Aisawa-sama…"

"Let us enjoy ourselves tonight, my lovely maiden." He spoke as his tongue travelled from her feet towards her thighs, making her moan all the way.

He soon discovered that she didn't wore any underwear with the costume, and that her sweet pussy was open for him to take. Holding both her legs open with his hands his tongue attacked her clitoris, almost making her scream in surprise and pleasure, so she put her sleeve on her mouth to suppress her yells as his tongue toyed with her sweet spot. Her other hand grabbed the boy's hair and forced him to stay there, and Jaune answered by sucking noisily on her bud.

To the girl it was like having a first time. Adam was always to the point, but her blonde friend was doing his best to pleasure her, and she was loving it. One of the reasons she loved the _Ninjas of Love_ series was because she dreamed of being loved like that. And now her dreams were coming to fruition.

"Hmmmm!"

She had to contain herself as Jaune's tongue found its way inside her opening, and it was drinking her juices that were flowing. Meanwhile his nose would keep pressing on her clit, and the Faunus girl felt like her body wasn't on her control anymore as she arched her back and squirmed under his caress. And then he had to bite her clitoris gently.

"Mwaaaah!" She convulsed under and orgasm and her body relaxed as she panted, trying to understand what happened.

"Niko… Are you OK?" Jaune asked trying to keep on character.

"I'm… fine… better than fine…" Blake said as she stared Jaune sitting in a lotus position, then she smiled and sat up, removing the last of her clothes, revealing her bare pale body to him. "My turn."

She got in all fours and crawled towards Jaune, undoing his hakama and making his hard cock jump in front of her. She yelped in surprise and stared at the cock for a while, toying it with her fingers. It was bigger than Adam's, and looked different. She moved her hair to the said and started sucking hungrily at it, making Jaune moan. Then he noticed her 'tail' was up and moving, and realized it was a butt plug. So he grabbed it and gently tugged, making his friend mew in excitement.

That made her suck on his cock even more sloppily, noisily, with her hands caressing his ball as he kept playing with the tail. Their excitement kept building up as they tried their best to suppress their need to just moan out loud.

"N-Niko… I'm going to…" Jaune warned but that just made Blake suck him harder. Soon her mouth was filled with cum, and she swallowed all of it with his cock still in her mouth. When she finished, both of them were panting but she smiled at him.

"I like your taste." Blake said in a small voice before giving his cock a few licks and making it harder again. "I see I made you happy."

She didn't give him a chance to answer, turning around still in all fours and spreading her pussy lips for him. He got behind her and grabbed her 'tail' and was about to pull it out, but Blake turned her face and shook her head and pleaded with her eyes. Getting the hint, he let the sex toy in place, and gentle started to connect with her.

She expected him to simply shove his cock inside her, but instead he slowly pushed it in, paying mind to her breathing, and the slow movements drove her crazy. She wanted to be taken now and he was stalling to her dismay. But when he put it all in and his belly touched the tail she mewled again. And then he started moving, and every time he pushed it deeper in she mewled as both his cock and the toy on her butthole moved.

As the pace increased she mewled more and louder, while her blonde partner moaned and gently slapped her butt. Her arms lose their strength as pleasure take over and now her chest rested on the cold floor while her butt was up in the air, her breasts rubbing against the tiles while she mewled like a cat in heat. After a while that felt longer than reality, both climaxed, his milk filling her pussy and eliciting a pleased yelp from her.

"Blake?" He asked worriedly as he laid on the ground by her side, and she turned and smiled at him, kissing his cheek.

"This… was good. Thank you." She said and he nodded with that goofy smile of his. "Jaune, do your family knows about… this?"

"Oh heavens, no. They know about me and Pyrrha, and they are happy about it, but I think they would flip if they discovered this. Mom at least. I'm sure Micaela would make a book about it. Oh, chia would murder everyone." He said and laughed nervously, but Blake decided to enjoy it as long as she could, so she straddled him and licked his lips.

"So, let's use our time wisely." She said as she slid his cock back inside her and started riding him, her breasts bouncing widely.

Meanwhile, they didn't notice the white figure on the corner.

* * *

Weiss couldn't believe it.

Jaune and Blake were acting like nothing happened.

Like they didn't have hot, steamy, pleasant sex the night before, in the middle of the library.

She tried to stop them, but when she saw the scene, she simply stood in the corner and masturbated at it, and now she was feeling dirty. And needy. After seeing Pyrrha and Blake satisfied faces after the coitus, she wanted the same, but she was a Schnee and would never, ever ask for it.

Even after Pyrrha said she should do it.

No, she wouldn't ask for it.

"Jaune, can I talk with you after class?" She asked the boy that was throwing cookies at Ruby, the girl grabbing eat one with easy. "And no, Xiao Long, it's not about what your dirty mind is thinking!"

"Your loss." Yang answered as she shrugged and she got back in trying to make Blake spill the beans.

"Sure. Where?" Jaune answered without thinking anything of it.

"I'll let you know." Weiss simply answered and returned to chastise her team's antics.

* * *

Weiss dragged Jaune after the last class to the storage room close to the storage class and pushed him inside and them closed the door. The boy was more than confused, so he just let her drag him there. She took a deep breath and turned around, grabbing her scroll and showing a movie of Jaune and Blake.

"Listen, Jaune… I like to think we're friends now, and… You have been a good friend since you stopped flirting with me. So I'm concerned that your… sexual adventures might not only hurt you, but my friends too. What if a teacher other than Goodwitch caught you? Or a student like Cardin and his goons?"

"Wow… You do care!" Jaune said and she growled at him. "You're right. I'll try to avoid public spaces from now on. I don't want any of the girls to get in trouble because of me."

"That's… good. Look… As I said I consider you a good friend… And maybe I should've been… nicer to you from the start."

"No, you shouldn't. I was being an idiot and giving you a hard time because I wasn't taking a no for an answer. I'm sorry." He said and that surprised Weiss. He had apologized before, kind of, by sending a letter with a drawing of him apologizing. She still had it, hidden on her journal.

"You want to apologize to me?" Weiss asked while eyeing him, and he nodded. She smirked and pointed at a box. "Sit."

Jaune did as ordered, then he was surprise when Weiss kicked her shoes off and removed her socks, then she pressed her bare feet on his chest. She was blushing madly but didn't diverted her stare. And the boy could see the blue and white striped panties.

"Lick it."

Jaune had no time to answer as she put her big toe on his mouth. He promptly started sucking and licking it, as he held her foot with his hand. And Weiss couldn't help but heat up over the sensation and curse the fact he was really good with his tongue. She got distracted as she observed the boy and he used the chance to push her towards him and bury his face on her crotch.

"What you think you're doing mwaaah!"

Her voice disappeared as he started to caress her pussy through her panties, the sensation sending shiver on her back while her leg now rested on his shoulder, his hands on her butt and his mouth licking and sucking on her pussy. She couldn't believe a Schnee heiress like her was submitting to such a thing, but she also didn't want to stop.

"J-Jaune… more…" She begged and he pushed her panties aside, now sucking on her clitoris directly.

She didn't moan or yelled, but panted hard as her left hand caressed her small breast. If she knew it could feel like that, she would've taken on Pyrrha's offer earlier. She never did with Neptune when they were together, mostly because they broke up when she got him still flirting with other girls. But now she could only think of how good she was feeling.

"J-Jaune! It's coming!" She yelled and then she squirted on his face.

She moved from him and watched as he used his finger to pick the juice on his face and lick it, making her even hornier. As soon as he got up she kneeled and grabbed his pants, opening it and plopping his cock out. She was surprised on how hard and big it was, and wondering if it would fit her.

"Weiss…"

"Shut it Arc." She said and then she started sucking his balls.

Jaune did as ordered and moaned loud while she jerked him off and sucked his balls, making slurp sounds that even her considered dirty. She stared up to see Jaune's pleased face and she felt happy, so she moved up and kissed the head of his dick, eliciting a pleased groan from him.

"Do I please you, Jaune?" She asked in a sultry tone as she started to suck his cock. His answer was to hold her head as he moved his hips.

She felt pleased with herself and used her tongue and lips to massage the shaft as she bobbed her head, her eyes focused on the boy's face. She suddenly had an urge to push all of his member on her mouth and did it so, almost gagging on it, but she smiled as she pulled out and panted as she took her breath back. Then she licked the head and got back on sucking him, soon being rewarded with a huge load on her mouth. She savored it for a moment before swallowing it and then wiping the rest from her face and his cock with a finger and sucking on it.

"Wow… Pyrrha must get really happy…" She said as she saw his cock raising again. But then she remembered she wasn't in a safe day to enjoy it on her pussy.

"I… Have a condom, if you want to keep going…" he suggested and she stared at the square object on his hand.

She was conflicted. She wanted his member inside her, but she wouldn't risk a child. Even if the condom was mostly safe, she wouldn't risk a pregnancy in such a young age, nor the scandal that would follow. She knew the newspaper would fuzz over a Schnee getting pregnant out of the wedlock, and she wouldn't let any child of her suffer the scrutiny of strangers. So she walked to the wall and put an arm on it, resting her forehead on the arm, and spreading her ass with the free hand.

"Jaune… It's not a safe day and I won't risk… so…"

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you." He said as he approached her, putting the condom on and hugged her from behind.

"Just do it." She answered dryly.

He kissed her neck to make her relax, then slowly penetrated her asshole. Weiss put both arms on the wall and suppressed her voice as he stretched her. She was glad he was wearing a lubricated condom, and that she was so horny and willing that her butthole gave very little resistance. Soon the whole member was sheathed inside her, and she let out a small moan.

Jaune started moving slowly, one of his hands finding her breasts and caressing the small orbs, her nipples so hard that he could feel over her soft bra and shirt. Weiss panted harder and harder as the sensation on her butt changed from strange to pleasant. She couldn't believe she was doing something so dirty, yet that made her even hornier, and she started to press her butt against the boy.

Both teenagers started to increase the pace, both panting hard but only Jaune was moaning. It wasn't that Weiss didn't desire to moan, she didn't dare. The thought of getting caught in such shameful act only made her move her hips faster, the excitement too much for her to bear. She cummed twice before Jaune shot his load, and she stood there for a few minutes just recovering her breath while the boy moved from inside her. When the excitement ended she fixed herself and turned to Jaune, giving a quick peck on his cheek.

"You won't tell anyone." She affirmed, not as an order, but as an acknowledgement.

"Only Pyrrha." He answered and she smiled. She knew his girlfriend was the one he would tell anything.

"You're a good man, Jaune. Now we better get going before my teammates start wondered what we were doing." She said and she walked away, swinging her hips more than usual.

* * *

"It's good to be home." Pyrrha said as she snuggled with Jaune in his bed after her return. The boy was smiled and kissed her.

"I missed you." He answered as they snuggled tighter.

"Shame we won't have the room for ourselves." She lamented, as after two days without her lover she was quite needy. "Or that we probably shouldn't use our usual spots. We were lucky it was Weiss and Blake that were spying on us."

"True. Maybe I should ask Miltia and Mel about a place." Jaune wondered.

"Oh, you mean those twins that are your childhood friends?"

"Yep. They have contacts that could provide us with a room in Vale when we need it." He said as he checked his scroll. "I'll send them a message."

* * *

 _ **Next: Double Time.**_


	5. Double Time

"Aren't they cute?" Yang said as Jaune and Ruby where sleeping in the floor of the bullhead, the small girl curled on his lap, her head on his chest as he had his legs sprayed forward and hugged her close.

"The cutest!" Nora shout whispered as she took some pictures.

"Aren't you afraid your sister might get interest in… our recent activities with him?" Blake asked from her book.

"Nah. Jaune would never touch Rubes without her permission and I'm pretty sure my sister has no interest in it." Yang dismissed until they heard Ruby murmuring something.

"… Jaune… more…" Yang's eyes were already flashing red. "Cookies…"

"And he got to live another day…" Yang commented as she calmed down. "Anyway, have you found a place for… you know?" The blonde asked turning to Pyrrha.

"We're going to the city tonight. Jaune says he have some old friends that can find a cheap place we could rent for the night." Pyrrha explained before stretching. "Apparently they know places we can rent on a whim."

"Oh, I wonder who Jauney here knows who have this kind of knowledge!" Yang asked excitedly.

"He said they're his childhood friends. So I expect to be some awkward guys."

* * *

"Jaune!" The two black haired twins rushed to hug and kiss his cheek, completely ignoring Pyrrha. She would murder the three of them if Jaune didn't stared at her pleading for his life. It wouldn't save the Malachite twins though.

"We missed you! How's Beacon?" Miltiades asked first as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a table at the night club. Pyrrha followed and before the girls could sit on each side of her boyfriend she used her semblance to move the chair he was in to her side and grabbed his arm possessively.

"Jaune, who's this?" Melanie asked as she eyed Pyrrha.

"My girlfriend, Pyrrha Nikos." He said with a proud smile.

"Wait, that Pyrrha Nikos? The one in the cereal boxes?" Melanie questioned in surprised doubt.

"The one and only. I'm Jaune's girlfriend and partner." She said with a smile, but her tone was very protective.

"I see. Apparently our little lessons helped you to get a beautiful woman." Miltiades said with a smug smile and Pyrrha eyed Jaune indignantly.

"Calm down. You know how I got into Beacon with fake papers? Well… Miltia and Mel did them for me, but…" Jaune chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"He had no money at all, but he really wanted to go play hero. And he was cute and sweet, and since we had a hard time to find a good man for our own use…" Miltiades said with a sweet smile, her feet caressing Jaune's leg and make him jump on his seat.

"…so in exchange of the fake transcripts, he received a few lessons from us. Though I must say, it was both of us who left completely satisfied." Melanie added and Pyrrha was about to murder the two girls.

"But now I understand why we haven't had some fun for so long. He got himself hooked." Miltiades commented and smile. "You two are a cute couple."

"Oh… thanks I guess?" Pyrrha said, now being disarmed by the honest comment from the red clad twin.

"So, you said you needed something?" Melanie asked the boy.

"Well… you see… Beacon have dorms where four people sleep together… so not the best place to… you know?" Jaune tried to convey his need.

"To have kinky sex." Melanie blurted out making Jaune go as red as Pyrrha's hair. "We do know some nice places where you can rent an apartment for a night or weekend and we can put a good word for you. They are even on the cheap side."

"Oh that's great! Thanks girls!" Jaune said excitedly.

"But you would have to do us a favor." Miltiades added, still caressing his legs with her foot.

"I won't like this." Pyrrha affirmed, not asked.

"Look, we don't want to steal Jaune from you…" Melanie started in an annoyed tone.

"…but we do want him to… provide some service to us from time to time. As we said, finding a good man in our line of work is hard." Miltiades added in a more pleading tone.

"Pyr, we can go somewhere else." Jaune said and was about to leave but Pyrrha held him down and sighed. She was jealous. Those girls had Jaune before her and she was having a hard time accepting it, but her boyfriend, even sleeping with other girls with her permission, never really gave her any reason to be jealous. But all the logic didn't help her feeling so jealous of him right now.

"What do you propose?" She asked the twins and they smiled.

"Nothing much. We want to spend this night with him. And then we want you to… consider lending him time to time. Don't worry, we aren't talking about every week or even every month." Miltiades explained.

"Just from time to time. We promise to respect your relationship and to not make anything to hurt it. It's just… a physical need, not an emotional one." Melanie added. "But it's your call."

"With one condition then." Pyrrha said after a moment of consideration. "I'm going to watch."

"Oh, then we really need to put a show for you." Miltiades said and Jaune just sat there as his mind tried to understand what just happened.

* * *

Pyrrha was tapping her feet on the cold marble floor of the large private bath they were in. It was the size of their dorm at beacon, and she was naked and sitting in the bathtub side. Jaune was also naked and on a small bench. His eyes were covered by a towel, and she stared at his body and started thinking about just go there and take Jaune before the twins returned. But not so long after the two girls returned with a wooden bucked with some bath soaps on it.

The girls were completely naked and Pyrrha evaluated their petite bodies with soft curves and pale skin and could see why Jaune would sleep with them. They had small but round butts and their perky breasts certainly helped their allure. The twins ignored the redhead and keeled before Jaune.

"We are ready to start. Don't say a word and no peeking, alright?"

The two girls emptied the bucked and Pyrrha's eyes widened as she saw a few sex toys there and she wondered how they intended to use them. Miltiades filled the bucket with hot water and they grabbed some soap, but instead of applying it on the knight they applied it to themselves and made their naked bodies get covered on bubbles.

Then they started pressing themselves on Jaune.

Pyrrha cursed herself for never having thought of doing it.

Miltiades and Melanie used their chests to rub the soap on Jaune, eliciting a few moans from them. Then Melanie put his arm between her legs and rubbed her pussy on it, while Miltiades did the same on his leg. Both girls purposely avoided his now growing cock while they rubbed their own tiny bodies on his own.

Pyrrha felt herself getting aroused seeing the scene. While she had done sex with her boyfriend with other girls, seeing him being 'attacked' like that made her bit her lips and her hand touch her wet pussy. The twins stared at her and winked, and she almost jumped on her man if she hadn't promised to not interfere.

"Are you enjoying it, Jaune?" Miltiades asked as she rubbed her breasts on his back. Melanie sat on his lap and rubbed hers on his chest, while her pussy rubbed on his hard-on.

"Of course he is. Be patient, and we'll allow you to put it in." She said to him as both girls ministered their sexual bath on the boy. Apparently patience wasn't one of Jaune's virtue as soon he was squirting white fluid on Miltiades' chest. "Oh my, what a waste."

Melanie them uncovered his eyes and approached her twin sister, and stated licking his sex goo from her sister's body with a deliberately slow pace, her tongue cruising her sister's belly and chest, making the short haired girl moan as Jaune got hard once again. Then Melanie sucked on her sister's nipples, making Miltiades left out a small yelp of pleasure.

Pyrrha couldn't believe two sisters were doing that in front of her without any inhibition. In fact, Miltiades even winked at the champion before caressing her sister's pussy. Suddenly they both were fondling each other, and their lips hovered dangerously close as they stared at each other. Then the kiss happened. Not just a gently peck, but a kiss full of passion and tongue.

"My turn?" Melanie asked as they separated with a stream of saliva connecting their tongues.

"Yes, dear sister."

Melanie grabbed a double ended dildo and put it in her tight pussy, leaving small exclamations of pleasure out. Miltiades laid down in the cold floor and spread her legs, waiting for her sister. Soon the long haired twin forced the other end of the dildo inside her sister, and both left out loud moans as she pumped inside the other. Miltiades grabbed her sister's butt and spread it, pointing it to Jaune.

"Jauney… Let's do it together…" She begged and Jaune obeyed.

Grabbing Melanie's waist, he pocked her butthole a few times before forcing his way in, knowing the long haired twin loved it hard. As she screamed in pleasure and let her tongue stick out as he pumped her butt, Miltiades sucked on her breasts, making loud noises. Pyrrha was happy they weren't on Beacon or all people around would be already there think someone was being murdered due to the girls' screams. But they were certainly loving the act and the redhead couldn't divert her eyes from the erotic and forbidden scene. Her hands were caressing her pussy and breasts as she observed her boyfriend taking those two girls.

It took some time before the three of them climaxed together, but Jaune was too excited to wait. As Melanie moved to the side he grabbed Miltiades and sat her in his lap, his cock sliding inside her pussy, eliciting a pleasant yelp from her as he bobbed her up and down and licked her breasts. Melanie soon joined them again, pushing her dildo on her sister's butt. The two girls were being really loud, and from time to time they would lick their tongues as they rubbed against each other and against Jaune. The boy cummed soon, filling Miltiades and make the two girl cum together and collapse on the cold floor exhausted.

Pyrrha couldn't believe she was really horny seeing all this, and had to held back her desire to simply join them. And now she felt unsatisfied and in need of her lover's touch, but didn't knew how to ask after all this. But Jaune solve her dilemma when suddenly he kissed her deeply.

"Hey."

"Hey." She answered back with a smile, before pulling him on the bathtub and joining him. "You seemed to have lots of fun there…"

"Well, it was fun, but my girlfriend was all lonely and I couldn't bear it." He answered as he kissed her neck, making her shiver. She grabbed his hard-on and decided to play with her love a little by squishing it. "H-hey!"

"Jaune… I'm not a jealous woman. But you better make me feel really good." She playfully threatened and he answered while grabbing her nipples and gently twisting it, making her squeal a little.

"I would never leave the woman I love unsatisfied." His answer made her blush intently, and she answered by kissing him deeply.

"I love you too, Jaune…" she said and they kissed more, then suddenly she stopped as she felt something poking on her ass. "Hey!"

"Come on, we still want to have some fun." Melanie argued with a dildo on her hand, poking Pyrrha's wiggling butt.

"No one can put anything inside me except my Jaune!" The redhead protested as she hugged her lover protectively.

"Awww, she's in love! Come on Mel, let's not be mean to them." Miltiades intervened as she hugged the redhead and kissed her cheek. "We said we aren't interested in taking him away from you, and we aren't interested in taking you from him."

"But we want to feel more pleasure." Melanie said as she also joined her sister as both girls caressed the redhead body and she moaned a little.

"H-how…" Pyrrha asked already melting on the touches of the three others.

"We know how." Melanie and Miltiades said at the same time.

That was how Jaune found himself laying down in the cold floor and Pyrrha was wearing a strap on of the kind that didn't penetrated the wearer. Miltiades made her sit on Jaune's cock, and the champion's pussy was more than happy to accept his member. But she didn't had time to move as Miltiades sat on her strap-on, using the taller Huntress shoulder's for support and once she had the toy inside her pussy Melanie put a buttplug on her sister and sat on Jaune's face, who had a dildo on his hand and started playing with the long haired anus as he sucked on her pussy.

Soon the four of them were squirming and moving together in an orgy of wanted feelings and the seek for pleasure. Pyrrha couldn't believe she was doing this, but then again she never thought it would be thanks to a threesome with Nora that she got Jaune. Now she felt so close to him even as her nipples were rubbing on Miltiades' hard ones and her lover's long and hard shaft was ravishing her insides. Meanwhile she could only see the other twin with her head tilted back as she shook her waist and moaned loudly.

Instinctively she grabbed Miltiades butt and that made the girl jump in surprise and squeal in excitement. Pyrrha became more eager on her movements, forcing her body to move faster against her partners. Meanwhile Melanie couldn't believe how good Jaune had become at eating her pussy. He was hitting her best spots so easily while using the dildo in her butt to maximize her feelings. After a few more minutes of intense movements and loud moans the three girls climaxed. The twins slid out of Jaune and sat in a corner cuddling each other as they fell asleep. Jaune and Pyrrha sat and kissed passionately.

"You still can go." Pyrrha affirmed as she got rid of the toy.

"You know I blame my hot lover." He said with a smirk and she laughed briefly.

"Then…" She said as she crawled to the bath tub and entered it, pointing her ass upwards. "Come get me."

"Should I bring some toys?" He joked and she rolled her eyes.

"No toys with me. I just need you." She affirmed and he joined her on the bath. He hugged her from behind and she held his head with one arm while keeping steady with the other as the two kissed and she felt his cock pocking her butt. "I blame you for making me so perverted. I'd never dream of being… fucked in the ass before meeting you."

"My oh my, Pyrrha Nikos saying words like those. You need a punishment."

"Please punish me, love." She begged and he did it as his cock sheathed inside her asshole.

She didn't hold any sound coming from her mouth this time. In a way, being fucked like that was a way she found to feel in control of her life. Jaune gave her that, and she loved him for that. Or at least for that too. If it was up to her mother and sponsors Pyrrha would live the life of the perfect darling for Remnant and her fans, being pure on everything, even love. But the fact that Jaune would take her as she is, was something that only pleased her.

"Jaune…" She called and her voice made him increase the pace. "Jaune!"

"Pyr!"

They called for each other as they let the sensations they were giving each other takeover, his member coming in and out of her butt hole while she moaned and squealed. They kept going for a long time until he finally shot his last load inside her and both collapsed in the bathtub and snuggled together.

* * *

"Here's the keys for a nice apartment near the park. It's the only apartment on the floor, so you'll have a nice place to have your privacy." Miltiades explained as she delivered the keys to Jaune and Pyrrha. "As promised, you don't have to worry in finding us there, but…"

"We hope you feel like lending our blonde knight from time to time." Melanie added as she kissed his cheeks, just to piss Pyrrha.

"I can live with this… But be sure that if I discover you're trying to take him from me, I'll find you, and I'll hurt you." The champion threated and the twins laughed while the redhead clung on her lover.

"Well, we'll let you two go now. Thanks for coming Jauney. Don't wait too much for your next visit." Melanie said as she kissed his cheek and the twins waved and left, while Pyrrha dragged him back to Beacon. After the duo walked for a bit Jaune grabbed his girlfriend and kissed her deeply in the middle of the street.

"J-Jaune!" She stuttered briefly as she looked around.

"Hey, come on. I never saw you jealous, and while I feel honored, you have nothing to worry about. While I do love my friends, you're the only own I love like this." He said as he kissed her again, this time the girl relaxed on it.

"Promise?"

"Promise. And you know how I am with promises."

"I do, maybe I should ask you to wear that dress next time." She asked as they resumed walking.

"Maybe. But now I'll buy some chocolate for you." Her answer was a few jumps of joy and more kisses to him.

"Awww… you two are the cutest couple ever!" Ruby said with a smile as she suddenly crossed their way.

"Oh, hey Rubes. How's my second favorite redhead?" Jaune asked and Pyrrha couldn't help but smile.

"Not as good as you two it seems. Have you two…" Ruby asked with a blush and the answer of the couple was to blush too. "I see… It's really that good?"

"Only when you do with the right person." Pyrrha quickly added and Ruby nodded in understanding.

"So… Can I do it with Jaune? He's my best male friend, he made sis and the others really happy and I want to have my first time with him. Guys?" She stared at them worriedly as their minds rebooted.

* * *

"My sister senses are tingling!" Yang said suddenly as she stood up in the middle of the library.

* * *

 _ **NEXT: Triple Treat**_


	6. Triple Treat

"So, sister, tell me again why you want to have your precious first time with lady killer here?" Yang asked, eyes glowing red as she held Jaune upside down by his ankle and hung him from their window. The boy was surprisingly calm about it, while Pyrrha stared worriedly.

"Because I'm not a child anymore. And differently from what everyone else thinks, I care about more than just guns and cookies. I do have desires like you all have, and honestly, do you know someone better than Jaune to have a first time?" Ruby asked seriously.

"I…" Yang couldn't just say Jaune was her first time, and that he indeed proved to be the right choice. And for her second, and her third. "Ruby, you can only have one first time."

"I know. But I also know it's not as 'precious' as movies make it seem. I'm curious, and I rather have it with someone I trust and I know won't affect our friendship. Jaune won't hurt me nor we'll be weird around each other after it." Ruby explained and Yang growled and sighed as she tossed Jaune towards Pyrrha.

"I just worry about you, it's my job as the big sister." Yang said as she sat with Ruby and they hugged each other.

"And I'm thankful for that, I really am. But look how relaxed you all had been? And closer."

"Rubes, sex is not just a tool for relaxation." Jaune warned her and she nodded.

"I know. I had proper sex ed at Signal. But I know we can have sex without feeling awkward, and it would be special since… well, since it's you." She said with a light blush.

"Fine… I'm OK with it as long as I can be there for you." Yang prompted. "No negotiations here. I want to be supporting my little sister in such experience. And we all are going to Doc to be sure we're good to go."

"Well, if Jaune is alright about it. Do you have any request for this Rubes?" Pyrrha asked her friend and the petite girl got a bigger smile on her face.

"It seems my opinion is not needed." Jaune commented and Yang glared at him.

"Are you saying you don't want to have sexy times with my sister?"

"I have no way to answer this question without getting hurt." Jaune answered promptly.

"Smart boy." Pyrrha said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Thankfully all exams came black clean for all of Jaune's recent partners. Dr. Verd had the time of her life teasing everyone, especially Glynda, but otherwise Ruby and Yang proceeded to prepare their night with the knight, while the boy and her girlfriend proceeded to check the apartment the Malachite twins found for them.

Yang had the time of her life teasing Ruby as they chose some 'special underwear' for her, after all even Ruby realized her strawberry panties and bra wouldn't do for that. The brawler also bought something for her, but choosing something for Ruby proved harder than expected due to her size, but they struck luck and bought something they were sure Jaune would love.

When night finally come the reaper nerves started they moved to the nice apartment. Yang was impressed as she expected the place to be in a shady part of the town, but it was in an actual nice neighborhood, and the building was new. The ride in the elevator was done mostly in silence, as Ruby hugged her newly acquired lingerie and Yang imagined Jaune's face. As the door opened Yang had to pull Ruby out of the elevator and play the doorbell.

"You know you can give up any time you want." Yang advised her sister.

"I know. But I don't want to. It's just… Now that we are here it feels real." She explained and Yang petted her.

"You chose a nice guy, and Pyrrha and I will be there for you."

"Actually, about that last part. I don't want you and Pyrrha in the room with us… Just… close by, you know. I'm already nervous, and I'd rather not have an audience, including my sister and my friend's girlfriend."

"I never thought I'd ever heard something like that." Yang mused and slightly chuckled as Pyrrha opened the door. "Hey, P-money. Rubes here is asking if we can wait in the other room as she have fun with your boy toy."

"Yang, don't call him that. I love him." Pyrrha chastised her friend. "Or is that how you see him?"

"No…" Yang admitted with a small smile. "He's not just a fuck buddy. He's a great friend."

"Can we stop talking like that? I'm already nervous as I am!" Ruby protested. The other girls laughed slightly and welcome her inside.

"Jaune is probably as nervous as you. He values your friendship a lot." Pyrrha stated and that helped Ruby to relax. "We prepared the room already, but you can go and prepare yourself, since Jaune is on the other room waiting."

"Oh, thank you. I'll… well, get ready for him? Give me like… one hour?" Ruby asked.

"One hour?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Fifteen minutes to get dressed… or would be undressed? And 45 minutes to hyperventilate." She said and the other girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing."

* * *

Jaune was as nervous as Ruby, if his foot moving quickly was a sign. Ruby was precious to him, as much as a little sister, and doing good to her was important. She helped him when he needed, despite being younger, so he wasn't going to blew this up. Pyrrha noticed and held his hands trying to calm him down.

"Lover boy, it's fine. I know you won't mess this up." They were surprised as Yang spoke softly. "I'm glad Ruby chose you because I know you won't mess this up."

"It's just it never even crossed my mind doing this with her. Sometimes I forget she's a grown-up woman and keep seeing her as this small girl. I just want to make her happy." He said and Yang smiled and sat by his side, kissing his cheek.

"You'll be fine. Now go there and be nice. I can expect you to understand a no is a no, right?" She asked worriedly.

"Yang, even if she says yes, if I don't feel she is sure, I'll stop. Arc's promise." He said and the blonde brawler relaxed.

"Go them. We'll be here for you both." She prompted and the two girls kissed his cheek as he walked towards the room and knocked.

"Come in!" Ruby's voice came way more nervous than he (and her) expected.

Jaune opened the door and found the room as Pyrrha and he prepared, with clean colors and candle light to set the mood. On the bed he saw a blushing Ruby covering herself with her red cape. He smiled and closed the door, sitting by her side.

"Nervous?"

"Lots. You must be very calm."

"Calm? I'm more nervous now than with any of the other girls." As he said that she stared at him in shock. "You're important to me, rubes. All the girls are, but you had been there for me when I needed and…"

He couldn't answer as she pecked his lips. A quick peck at first, and she stared at his eyes in doubt. He answered by pecking her lips again and she smiled shyly this time, and pecked back, and the two did it a few more times, just enjoying the little trade. Then Ruby hugged him, her arms around his neck and prodded his lips with her tongue.

Jaune accepted it and hugged her back, and they kissed more passionately, with him allowing the redhead to have the control. Ruby now knew why Jaune and Pyrrha were kissing so often, it felt good and he tasted of oranges, so she deepened the kiss more and soon forced him down on the bed with her on top, her tongue playing with his. She only stopped when both get breathless.

Without saying a word, she sat on his crouch and removed her cape, revealing a black and red lingerie, a one piece that showed all of her surprising curves. Jaune was even surprised that her breasts were as big as Coco's, instead of small as Weiss'. Ruby had an expectant look on her eyes, and he used his hands to feel her smooth legs, her thin waist and finally her soft breasts, eliciting a few moans of nervousness and pleasure from her. That was when she felt the erection he had on his pants rubbing on her pussy.

 _It's supposed to be this big?_

She suddenly and quickly removed his belt and his pants, and pushed them down with his boxers to reveal the hard cock. She felt a little scared at the size, and wondered how her sister and Pyrrha took all of that thing inside them. Her curious hands played with it in a way that made her blonde partner moan. While inexperienced, the way she moved it felt good, and she knew he was liking and kept moving her hands on it. A few minutes later he shot his jizz at her, and the white goo fell on her cleavage and face.

With her fingers she swooped it from her face and put on her mouth as she read it once in one of Blake's dirty books. It was salty and bitter, but she couldn't help but swallow it. She stared at Jaune, expecting him to do the next move, so he sat and kissed her neck, as his hands started unwrapping her of her attire. She loved the sensation and moaned as she happily allowed him to shred her of the tight underwear.

Surprisingly, she didn't felt ashamed when she stood there completely naked, instead forcing Jaune out of his clothes too. She never felt any attraction to the male form, and still didn't actually, but she felt comfortable with him, and enjoyed his skin against her. So she was surprised when he touched her breasts and started massaging them.

While she knew doing that felt good, him doing it felt so much better that she couldn't help but raise her voice. Then when he started licking and sucking her nipples she left small screams of excitement. She rubbed her wetting pussy on his cock by instinct, but the boy didn't want to rush, so he laid her on the bed and kissed her slim belly on his way to her cunt, but suddenly she grabbed his hair to make him stop.

"Wait! I… I read it on a book and… I want we do all together." She said and patted the bed by her side, so a curious Jaune laid by her side.

She them got on top of him in a 69 position, and started playing with his cock again. Jaune was surprised but did as she wanted and started licking her snatch, and she moaned loud as she felt her whole body twitch in response. Following what she had heard she started sucking on the head of her lover's cock, sloppily and unsure, but he didn't care as he massaged her butt and ate her pussy.

Ruby now saw why Yang was always so eager for a chance to get Jaune for herself. It felt fantastic to be doing this kind of thing with him and she put her best effort to please him, licking and sucking while her butt wiggled over his caress.

Her first orgasm came too suddenly, and she arched her back in surprised when that overwhelming feeling coursed her whole body to the point she lost all her strength and fell limp on top of the boy. He worriedly helped her to lay by his side, and she suddenly started kissing again.

"Wow… So this is how it feels? Of course people would want to do this often…" She stated with a smile as she played with his tongue a little more. "Jaune… I'm ready for it."

He didn't question her, not wanting to make her unsure. So he rolled on top of her and caressed her face, kissing her forehead as he sought entrance. She left out a few gasps and for a moment she feared what was to come, but as he gently kissed her again, she relaxed and welcome him.

Jaune was very careful with her, like she was a porcelain doll, and Ruby decided she wouldn't have any of that, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and forced him inside her. The sudden movement surprised both and she left out a squeal, but didn't let go of him.

"You… can go ahead." She begged as her own hips moved against him.

Unable to resist her allure, he moved on his own, and both soon found a rhythm, and Ruby hold on him tight, moaning out loud, unable to hold her voice back, what just made him more eager. The sound of him slapping on her made ruby felt even more aroused by her turned, and she ended up biting his shoulder in an attempt to suppress her need to simple scream his name. But as they both build up in their excitement, as they approached their climax, she let her voice go.

"Jaaauunee!"

The sudden scream was following by both climaxing together, and Ruby was once again overwhelmed by the sensations, including the hot fluid filling her insides, and simple passed out from it. Jaune had no time to check on her.

"Ruby!" Yang stormed the room, almost breaking the door. Then she tossed Jaune aside to check on her sister. She was sleeping soundly, but with a small smile and a paced breath.

"Ouch." Jaune complained as Pyrrha checked on him. "Sorry Yang, I think we might have overdone it."

"You never made me feel so good I passed out…" Yang suddenly complained and turned pouting. "I even bought something special just for you."

She them removed the robe she was wearing to reveal a night gown, a small one that barely covered her crotch and was so see-through he could see her hard nipples pressing against the thin cloth. Yang smiled seeing his cock getting up at the sight.

"I'm also wearing something special." Pyrrha said as she stood by Yang's side and removed her own robe, and she wasn't actually wearing underwear, but her breasts and pussy were covered in red and gold ribbons.

"Jaune, bed, now." Yang ordered as she turned around to take ruby on her arms, making sure to bend over so Jaune could get a privileged view of her ass.

After putting the small girl in the couch, the boy laid on the bed and both girls crawled on each of his side, and started licking his body before settling on his cock. As if they planned it, they put the hard member between their huge tits, and they moved up and down making lewd noises. Jaune resisted the best he could, but soon he shot a big load on their faces and breasts.

The two girls wiped the cum with their fingers and licked and gulped on it like they were poster girls from a commercial. Little Jaune got up almost immediately, and Yang used her chance (and lack of panties) to put it inside her wet opening. Pyrrha frowned upon it, but decided she wasn't going to wait. She sat on the boy's chest and pushed his head against her crotch, and he started to suck and lick it.

"Aaah… You really hmm got good at this…" She praised him as she moved her hips back and forth. "Yiip!?"

"Aren't you lucky, Jauney?" Yang said as she had grabbed Pyrrha's breasts from behind, rubbing her own on her back. "Three beautiful girls in one night?"

He couldn't answer as he kept servicing his girlfriend, while Pyrrha leaned back on Yang, and both girls moaned loudly. The champion in special had never had so many hands on her, since while she and Jaune shared the bed with others already, Yang was the first to caress her in such manner. So it was no surprised that she had her orgasm first, then the redhead fell to the said. Yang grabbed Jaune's hand and landed them on her breasts as she vigorously moved her hips, and soon both reached theirs. The three took a few minutes to catch their breath.

"I'm not satisfied yet." Yang purred on his ears as she caressed his chest.

"Neither am I." Pyrrha said as she pulled him in a kiss.

"You two know that I have my limits, don't you?" He said playfully, but his erection was undeniable.

"And we're going to put it to a test." Pyrrha said and both girls crawled away, standing in all fours at the edge of the bed with their perfect asses up.

Jaune decided his girlfriend had priority, so soon he pierced her butt hole with his hard cock, eliciting a pleased mew from her. But he didn't forget about Yang, and put his thumb om her butthole as his other fingers played with her pussy. The alternate between their moans was like music to his ears, and he also alternate his cock from hole to hole, making both girl mind going numb. The three of them climaxed together after a few, and he covered their backs with his seed. With this both girls pushed him down and fell asleep by his side, and Jaune sighed in relieve for a moment to relax… until he felt someone sucking his cock.

"R-Ruby?" he said in surprised as the petite girl sucked on his member and winked on him, and he couldn't help but get hard again. Satisfied with her work, the reaper crawled up and put it back inside her pussy, and started riding Jaune, her breasts bouncing up and down.

"Hmmm… I hope we can do this often." She said as she rid him back and forth, and Jaune just allowed her to do so, hoping she would pass out… or that he would do it.

* * *

"I can't believe you passed out. I thought you could go forever!" Yang teased him as they walked from the bullhead back to Beacon.

"I think nine times in one night is my limit. I mean, I never expected Ruby to demand two more rounds…and you two had another as soon as we waked up!" He protested, and the petite girl giggled nervously.

"Sorry? But I mean, it felt reaaaally good!"

"We aren't telling dad this." Yang said with a laugh, while Ruby slapped her shoulder, generating laughs from Pyrrha and Jaune.

"I think you deserve a rest for the week. So I'll tell the other to keep their hands off you."

"Oh thank heavens. It's good and all but I do need some rest from time to time. It feels like I haven't done anything else this past weeks." He answered and Pyrrha kissed him.

"There you are!" A distressed Weiss walked to them. "I tried to contact you on your scrolls, but I bet you forgot to turn them back on!"

"We did, but we did agree no interruptions on our quality time with Jaune." Yang said as she turned her scroll on.

"I'm sorry, but I… I made a huge mistake." She said as she fidgeted a little.

"Exactly what kind of mistake?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"I was talking with my sister Winter, and she asked about my love life, and I said I wasn't in love at the moment. Then she said I shouldn't hold back and I should find someone not only for romantic purposes, but also due to my… needs. Then I said… that Jaune filled my needs just fine, and now she's coming to 'talk' with him. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm dead." Jaune deadpanned.

* * *

 _ **Next: Fine Wines**_


	7. Fine Wines

Winter Schnee was furious. Her calm exterior didn't show how much in a murderous rage she actually was. Someone dared to touch her precious little sister and she was going to castrate the poor soul in the most painful way she could think off. It involved a spoon and killer ants at the moment. She didn't care that her research showed that Jaune Arc, the dead man that took Weiss' first, came from an old, respected Valean family with several heroes on its tally. Nor that he was handsome and had the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw.

She was going to make him regret.

So as her personal airship docked, she checked her sword and the spoon and walked towards Beacon with determination. No one would stop her or else she was going to make them suffer, as her precious sister wouldn't be left unavenged. How dare the Arc boy do that when he was also dating Pyrrha Nikos? She would also have a talk with the Mistralian girl about her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Winter."

The Atlesian officer stopped to see Glynda Goodwitch standing there as if expecting her. The blonde woman looked calm, to Winter's surprise. But then, maybe she didn't have any idea what one of her students was doing with her sister. She could find an ally on her.

"Glynda. Good to see you again. You look… different, actually. Happier, if I may." Winter did notice the teacher had a calmer expression than usual.

"I had… found a way to relieve my stress recently. But I'm here because of a request done by your sister."

"My sister?" Winter asked in surprise.

"Yes. She asked me to help her because she might have said more than she intended and she want to protect a friend of hers." Winter was taken by surprise over such declaration. Was the Arc lad so devilish to convince her to try to protect him.

"Glynda, I won't let anyone manipulate my innocent little sister."

"I think you're wrong about it. Mr. Arc… isn't able to manipulate anyone even if he wanted to." Glynda said in defense of him. "Come, I'll show you what I'm talking about. Today is a warm day, so the children are on the open pool."

The Schnee woman followed the teacher and soon they arrived at the big open pool. Several students were having fun there, and she saw her sister playing with Ruby and Velvet. She smiled seeing how happy her little sister was, and how well adjusted she seemed. But her eyes also searched for Jaune Arc as she gripped her sword tighter. And she found him…

…fighting with a Corgi dog that was trying to steal his trunks.

She couldn't believe the silly scene, while Pyrrha, Nora and Coco laughed loudly at the boy's plight. She expected a manipulative bastard posing as a nice guy, not the dorky boy trying to keep his trunks on. He didn't look like dangerous, though… she had to admit he wasn't bad to look at. Not too muscular, nice skin, defined muscles. The fact he was all wet also…

"Liking what you see?" Glynda asked and Winter scoffed.

"Please, why I would be interested in a boy?"

"Damn it Zwei! Ruby, get it back!"

They both turned to see the Corgi running around the pool with the trunks on his mouth. The girls were laughing as Jaune tried to cover himself and Winter indeed saw something she liked a lot. His butt was just the kind of firm man butt she loved. Glynda did noticed she bit her lips slightly at the scene and smiled. Apparently the plan she, Pyrrha and Weiss concocted to save the dumb blonde boy could work after all.

"Come on, winter, I have a fine wine to share while we talk about him." She called the Schnee soldier and winter followed, but she did spare a last glance at the Arc buttocks.

* * *

Winter didn't know if it was the fine wine that made her hot or Glynda's tales of Jaune's sexual escapades. The fact the serious teacher had slept with him a few times surprised her, but the fact that several of his female friends also did it made her shocked. And apparently not one of them had anything bad to say about him. She couldn't help but feel curious about it.

"In fact… I invited him to pass by later." Glynda confessed and Winter almost choked on the wine. "And his girlfriend might have permitted me to bring a friend into the mix."

"Glynda, are you perhaps suggesting I sleep with this boy?"

"You do seem stressed, and I learned casual sex is a good remedy for it. No strings attached, a gentle man that wants nothing more than help…" Glynda stated as she sipped her wine. Winter should've say no. She couldn't just let a desire for a good fuck cloud her judgement. No, she wasn't going to…

"When does he comes?"

* * *

"Er… Am I missing something?" Jaune asked as he sat in the chair with his hands tied and his eyes blindfolded. Glynda smirked as she checked the hopes and signaled with her head to winter to come.

"I asked of Pyrrha to allow me a little game. Relax, Jaune. I know you will like it." Glynda answered as she removed his trunks and let him stay there completely naked. Winter couldn't help but stare at his erect cock. "Now, we won't say a word, alright?"

With Jaune's nod she sat at the couch while winter sat on the table to be in a higher ground then Jaune. She was wearing only her shirt and pants, having left the rest of her uniform in a pile behind the desk. Her stocking clad foot was the first to make contact with his erection, and he moaned at the soft touch. The Schnee woman couldn't help but smile and feel her pussy wetting.

Her caressing started soft at first, as she built enthusiasm from the boy. But soon she started pressing the sole of her foot against his member and saw him winced but the erection persisted. Winter started alternating giving him pleasure and pain and his reactions made her happy and horny. Soon both her feet were alternating between that game and she started stroking him fast. She wanted to see him cumming from her footjob and bit her lips in anticipation. When the white jizz flew and landed on her feet she left a small moan of approval.

Removing her pants and stockings, she wondered what to do next, and had an idea. Leaving her shirt behind, she put her foot on the boy's mouth. She was surprised when he started to lick it without any hesitation and started moan as his wet tongue played with her pristine feet. She felt even more aroused when he sucked on her fingers and decided she indeed liked the boy's skill.

She got up suddenly, and removed her tiny white panties that were now completely soaked, and smeared it on the boys faces. Seeing his reaction made her start dripping, so she decided he needed to fix it. Tossing the panties to Glynda, she grabbed his head and put her pussy on his face. A loud moan was heard as he didn't hesitate in starting eating her wet cunt.

Winter completely forget all her sexual encounters from before. That one was being the best already, with a boy not trying to impress her yet giving her pleasure. As he started sucking on her clitoris her voice got louder and her hair undone, and she started moving her hips against his face. He certainly knew what he was doing and he was trying his damn bets to please her.

"Hmmmm!" She suppressed her voice to not scream as an orgasm hit her. Panting hard she let go of his face and she stared at his cock pointing at her. He did deserve a good reward for his efforts.

Letting go of her bra, her huge breasts swayed free. They were as big as Glynda's, and the Schnee woman had pride on them. But now she wanted that cock, and so she sat on Jaune's lap and put it all inside her with a single movement and she let a small scream out. She them pressed the boy's face on her cleavage and slapped him a little with her breasts before putting a supple nipple inside his mouth.

As he sucked eagerly on it she rid his cock in a controlled but needy fashion, moving up and down and side to side to get the best of the thick member inside her. She moved her hands to his back, nails scratching his skin and them she grabbed the object of her desire. Jaune moaned on her breast as she squeezed his butt, and she smiled as she increased the pace and tightened her pussy against his dick.

She would later be glad she was on the pill because she wouldn't stop until he filled her insides with hot cream, and so she started moaning really loud, riding him now wildly and alternating her breasts on his face. Jaune was more than ready to satisfy her, and soon he shot his semen inside her, making her scream again as another orgasm filled her. It was then that Glynda got up and removed Jaune's blindfold.

"Who…" Jaune asked shocked as he saw Winter panting on his lap.

"Weiss' sister, Winter. Pyrrha lowed it, don't worry. See, she was worried you was hurting her little sister. Are you worried still, Winter?"

"I'm worried this boy might make my Weiss not stop fucking him…" Winter answered Glynda as she recovered her breast. "Please tell me… woah… already?"

"Hehe…" Jaune chuckled as his cock got hard again.

"Don't worry, winter, we can have more fun with him." Glynda said as she licked his ear. "Lots more fun." She then untied his hands and stood by his side. "Jaune, undress me, please."

The boy grabbed winter with his arms and sat her on the couch before going back to tend the blonde teacher. Winter was happy to get a break for a moment, and observed as Jaune kissed the teacher deeply and started removing her clothes. His hands wandered through every inch of skin he revealed, and he surprised the teacher when he pulled her bra off and sucked on both her nipples at the same time, eliciting loud moans from her. Then her skirt fell on the ground and his fingers found their way to inside her wet pussy.

"Mr. Arc! Ahh… be patient…" She begged, but her hand kept his inside her panties, not out.

"You want me to stop, Miss G?" He asked as he sucked on her white neck.

"Don't be silly… I want you…"

She couldn't finish as he put her on the table and removed her panties, and kept fingering her as he sucked on her ample bosom. Her hands trailed wildly before grabbing his hand to keep him in place as she moaned aloud. Winter observed the scene and didn't want to feel out of the picture just yet. She hugged the boy from behind, rubbing herself on him and teasing his nipples with her fingernails, eliciting moans from him.

"Now, now, let's not tease Glynda too much. She wants your cock, so be a gentleman and give a lady what she wants." She said as she grabbed the teacher's legs and spread them for Jaune.

Obeying her orders, he soon sheathed his sword on her moist folds, and Glynda bucked her hips and bent her back with the sudden pleasure. Winter kept teasing Jaune, and a stray finger of hers teased his butthole, prompting him to push his cock even deeper inside his teacher. Her moans and screams where already loud as he fucked her, her breasts swinging freely in an erotic dance as his hips slammed her and Winter kept playing with his nipples and butt, her breasts pressing on his back as he hammered down Glynda's cunt.

They soon synchronized their movements and moans, and Jaune wasn't able to hold much longer. Grabbing the blonde woman's tits and squeezing it gently he pumped a few more hard stokes and cummed inside her, eliciting her to climax a few moments later. As he removed his cock from her pussy Winter saw the white liquid oozing from inside her.

"My, what a nice boy. It is no surprise my sister appreciates you."

"I'm just trying to help aah!" She grabbed his cock hard and stroked it, and Jaune couldn't help but to be hard again.

"Be nice to her and I'll be nice to you. Hurt her and I'll rip this cock off. Now sit on the chair because you're not finished with me yet." She ordered and he obeyed. Sitting on the chair she approached with her arms crossed under her chest, pulling her tits up in a seductive manner before she used her foot to tease him. "Knowing Weiss, she probably was dead afraid of getting pregnant. So, tell me, did she allowed you inside her anus?"

"Y-yes." Jaune confessed at the same time terrified and excited for the Schnee woman.

"Then I'll have to know why she felt it was worth."

She turned around to show her round butt to him, and she spread it with her hands exposing her pink butt hole as she sat on his cock, putting the thick ember slowly inside, as she whimpered and moaned feeling it stretching her. Once fully inside, she relaxed and took a few moments to breath, moving her hips from time to time to adjust the cock.

"Mr. Arc, why aren't you fondling my breasts?" She demanded and soon his calloused hands were massaging the white orbs eagerly, and she started moaning and moving her hips more. "Ahn… maybe I should steal you for myself."

"No... I'm already have someone…" He answered but didn't stop ministering his caress as he licked her back.

"Nice boy… hmm… I might them visit more often… ah… Weiss would love to share a moment like this…" She teased and then moaned as Jaune started moving his hips against her butt.

She couldn't help but slam her butt against his crotch as the pacing increased, nor could she help to touch herself to increase such feelings. She was determined to take every single inch of excitement over such act, so she moved her hand to grab Jaune's and force him to squeeze her breasts harder. And harder he did, as he pumped harder on her butt, and she started to scream of pleasure as he kept the movement. She climaxed sooner, but enjoyed the few moment sit took Jaune to fill her in again.

As she slid down, panting hard as her body recovered, she saw Glynda grabbing Jaune again and tossing him in the couch. She used a wet tissue to clean his cock thoroughly and get it hard again, before putting it between her breasts, pressing them against the shaft using her arms to keep them in place. She them licked the head sloppily, making sure to stare at Jaune at all times as her tongue played with the member.

"You -slurp- will be my -slurpslurp- damnation, Jaune."

"Oh, Glynda hmm… this is good…" Was all he could answer as he moaned and enjoyed the feeling.

His moans turned muffled as Winter smothered his faces with her tits once again, winking at Glynda that smiled and started sucking his dick even harder, but when she noticed Jaune was about to cum again she stopped and grabbed his cock hard to make him calm down, so she climbed on him and put it inside her pussy again. With him in place both women started pressing their big boobs against his face, and he licked and bit them, eliciting small screams and moans from both girls. Winter felt Jaune's hand grabbing her ass and a finger going inside her butt, while Glynda decided to take care of her pussy.

The tree of them moaned and screamed as they kept ministering pleasure to each other, hands and fingers going in and out of their holes, the women's nipples being sucked hard and suddenly Jaune firing against the teacher's pussy eliciting her a sudden orgasm. Both woman then flopped to his side as he supported them and they all panted and discovered they were covered in sweat.

"You two want to suck me dry, don't you?" Jaune complained slightly as Winter licked his nipples and Glynda kissed his neck.

"That sounds like a lovely idea." The blonde teacher teased as she bit his earlobe.

"your performance has been beyond satisfactory, Mr. Arc. I'm glad my sister have a friend good enough to satisfy her needs." Winter affirmed as she slid to her knees and started sucking his cock. Glynda noticed it and dis the same.

Soon the two women were hugging each other so his cock was pressed between four enormous breasts that were soft and silky, as they moved up and down and licked the exposed tips, their tongues battling for dominance and leaving a trail of saliva in their battle. Jaune just observed as the two beauties battled each other and their nipples rubbed, her tongues almost like a wet kiss over his dick. Such scene made him cum in no time, spraying his white juice over their faces. To his surprise the two beauties licked the cum off each other's face and drunk it noisily before returning to the couch and snuggling him.

"I think you deserve five minutes." Glynda informed him and Jaune gulped, as if Winter's hands on his butt indicated he wasn't finished for the day.

* * *

"Please come visit more often." Weiss asked of her sister after they spent the night together.

"I'll be sure to do it, and next time I'll come just for you." Winter promised.

"Oh, so your day with Jaune…"

"Was nice. But between him and you, Weiss, you'll always come first." Winter answered as she pulled her sister in a nice, tight hug. "I love you, Weiss."

"I love you too, Winter." Weiss answered and they got in separated ways.

The heiress skipped back to her dorm room and decided to check on Jaune. She was happy he was able to fix her mistake, so he at least deserved a word of gratitude. She knocked at JNPR's door and Ren answered. She saw Jaune on Pyrrha's bed, sleeping and snoring on her lap as she caressed his hair.

"Oh, I just come to say thanks." She informed Pyrrha and the redhead smiled.

"I'll let him know. Your sister did make a number on him."

"I thought he was unstoppable." Weiss teased with a smirk.

"He's human, Weiss. And I think we might have been pushing him hard, so I'm giving him a week off, tell the others." Pyrrha said in a tone that didn't allow discussion. She was the girlfriend after all.

"Aww… I'll have to tell Neo and Ruby to postpone it." Nora lamented.

"Neo?" Weiss asked in curiosity.

"Oh, it's one of the students from Haven. You know, the small one with multi-colored hair. She was really interested in our activities, so Ruby and I convinced Pyrrha to lend Jaune to us." Nora explained.

"Not before he gets a good week of rest and a whole day with me." Pyrrha informed as Jaune suddenly hugged her waist. "See, he agrees."

* * *

 _ **Next: Small Packages.**_

* * *

 **A.N.: In this story, Neo, Cinder and Emerald won't be villains, just transfer students. ^^**


	8. Sundae

Jaune woke up and snuggled at his girlfriend. Since Pyrrha and him started dating they slept in the same bed, even if they didn't had sex. It made both happy and was the one thing Pyrrha claimed as exclusive to her. No one could simply sleep with Jaune like this. But after giving the boy a week to recover his energy, she had some plans.

"Pyr… are you jerking me?" He asked sleepily and slowly opened his eyes.

"Nora and Ren aren't here, and I want the first time in a week… I can't believe I allowed this… I really need you." She explained as she kissed him and entwined her tongue on his, as she grabbed her butt and pulled her closer.

"So it's my fault now I have a lewd girlfriend?"

"I wasn't so lewd before you took my first, Jaune Arc. So you better take responsibility." She said with a small pout and Jaune smiled and kissed her.

"How about we do it in the bathroom then? I need a bath." He said and she nodded, and both entered the confined room.

But Jaune didn't wait for Pyrrha to undress as he grabbed her from behind and pushed her gently against the sink, rubbing his cock against her ass and massaging her breasts over the thin gown she was wearing. She moaned as he licked and bit her neck, and tried to fight back but gave up as he reached for her pussy and started caressing her over the cloth.

"J-Jaune… you perv!" She accused as he exposed her breasts and pushed her body down against the sink.

"Am I? Or is the most perfect woman in the mirror waiting for a good pounding the perverted one?"

The question made her stare at the mirror to see Jaune pulling her dress up, revealing her buttocks to him as he pulled his boxers down and rubbed his cock against her buns. She saw her horny face as he did so, her supple breasts and hard nipples swaying as she panted hard in excitement, her hair a mess. She couldn't believe the woman in the mirror was her.

"I'm going in." He said and she felt his thick cock going inside her.

Seeing her on the mirror as he fucked her was a new level of arousal. She never imagined it was so primal, and that just made her feel even better as he held her by the waist and kept pumping her wet pussy, making loud noises as his hips slapped on her butt. His moans and hers became synched as she couldn't get her eyes off the mirror.

"Jaune!" She called her and he gave a gently slap on her butt. "Jaune!" She called again and he slapped her again, making her pant harder and more excited.

She put her leg up and pushed his cock even deeper, and her mind was going blank as only the image in the mirror and her own feelings and sensations mattered to her. And when he cummed inside her she couldn't help but let an excited scream out as he held her. She climaxed feeling his hot liquid filling her insides and as both recovered them breathes he tossed his clothes away and entered the bath, turning on the water. Pyrrha soon joined him, but didn't removed her clothes, and the wet garment around her body made Jaune gulp.

"My goddess…"

"Thank you, my love. Now, how about you make sure your goddess is happy?" She asked as he hugged her and his hands found their way to her butt once again. "I love you."

"I love you too." He answered as they kissed.

* * *

Neo smiled sweetly as Nora and Ruby bought clothes for their 'Jaunight', as Nora defined. It was all part of Cinder's plan to win the next tournament, mess up with her relationship with the blonde knight. The fact he was sleeping around with several girls came as a shock to their team, but the brunette mistress decided that all they needed was to make Jaune fall in love with another girl.

Therefore, Neo was selected to test the waters at first. Cinder wanted all info about how Jaune was in bed with the other girls to concoct a plan to snatch him and affect Pyrrha's performance, and they decided that Emerald was too cranky (Neo's words) to do so, but Neo was perfect as she could pretend to be a sweet girl. So she was leading Nora and Ruby to have their night with Jaune.

"How about a superhero theme?" Nora asked as she checked the costume.

"Nah, too commonplace. I want something unique!" Ruby said as she checked the costumes in the store. "How about you, Neo? Any fantasy you want to live?"

The fact the multi-colored girl was having fun with them was just a plus.

She stared at the costumes and smirked. As she rummaged through it she did found something they didn't saw before. Nora smiled got bigger while Ruby blushed madly, after a few more choices they finally had everything ready for their night of fun. Neo was happy with her choice, and wondered if the valiant night would resist her choices.

* * *

"And remember to hydrate yourself." Pyrrha said as she stood in front of Neo's team room at Beacon where she and the others waited. Jaune couldn't help but find it funny his girlfriend was helping him have a night of debauchery with other girls, but his answer was to kiss her and she mewled over the sweet kiss. She would never worry about other girl stealing him from her as long as he kissed her like that.

"I love you. Don't worry, I'll keep myself healthy… though you do have that nurse outfit…" He wondered and she smirked and slapped his shoulder.

"I want my doctor Arc health if I need an… injection." She said with a light blush and Jaune chuckled.

"My, oh my, I really turned my girlfriend into a lewd girl. We really shouldn't bring this up when we go visit my family."

"I'd never be able to go there if they… discover this…" She said before kissing him. "We'd have to hid somewhere, just the two of us."

"Hmm… Maybe we can go to…" she shut him off with a kiss.

"I'm going now. Have fun." She said and left, making sure to give him a nice view of her swinging behind.

Jaune chuckled and knocked, and the door opened. To his surprise no one was there, but a big plastic pool was there. He wondered how exactly they did that, but decided it was all Nora's fault. On the side was a note and a swimming trunks. He got it and saw the beautiful girly letters from Neo. It was a simply note.

' _Wear it and get in the pool_.'

He chuckled and undressed, putting the trunks and getting on the water. He was glad it was warm as he relaxed. It was then that he heard giggles and the sound of shattering glass and turned to see a really nice scene.

The girls were all wearing old school swimsuits, the black kind with a white space on the chest with their names on. He only saw it in old style anime and he gulped. Ruby was simple perfect on those, while she was sure Nora's was slight smaller than it should as her big tits threatened to escape and her perfect bubbly butt was so inviting he already had an erection. And then there was Neo. He saw her before in school uniform or her rather sexy attire, but now she was wearing twin tails and licking a popsicle seductively, and wearing the same outfit as others. She was well endowed for her size despite not as much as Nora's, yet the way she licked the popsicle as really enticing.

"He likes it!" Nora declared as she pointed to his hard on.

"Yep. Come on, Neo. Let's join him."

Neo nodded and they of inside the now tiny pool. The ice-cream themed girl straddled him and start humping his erection while giving him a nice view of her cleavage. Nora and Ruby laid by his side, grabbed his hands and put on their chest. He left a small moan out and Neo smiled as she licked his lips, leaving a cold and tasty sensation on them.

"Ah!"

Ruby yelped as Neo's hand found the way to her crotch, then she did the same to Nora and as she humped Jaune's cock hard she also serviced the now two moaning girls that hugged on Jaune, pressing her breasts on his arms as they were pleasured. He wasn't faring batter as Neo kept the movement and pressure on him so well it was almost as being inside her. And to her surprised, the hard member was deliciously rubbing against her clitoris eliciting silent moans from her.

"Oh heavens!"

Suddenly he cummed under his trunks and Neo smiled victoriously, then she pinched the other girls' clitoris and made them cum too. But she wasn't going to stop. With both girls out of the way she dived in a deep kiss on Jaune. Surprised by his skills she played the kiss for a minute before separating then entering in another game. She exposed a pink nipple at first, staring intently as she noticed his eyes filling with desire. Then she exposed another while covering the other. Then she exposed both and Jaune, unable to resist grabbed her.

Moaning silent again she felt his mouth sucking on her left breast, a hand on her left one and another on her butt. The knight had no idea how a small girl like her had such fantastic body but kept applying his caressing on her. She on the other hand was satisfied the weeks of getting to know other women made him quite skilled on the way he pleasured her. His tongue and teeth alternate their caressing on her nipples, his hands applied just enough pressure to make it the right amount of pressure on her soft parts. And his hard cock rubbing on her pussy once more get her wet… and not from the water.

When he kissed under her jaw was when she decided she had enough fore play. Peeling his trunks, she felt with her fingers the dick she wanted inside her. It wasn't too big, nor small, and was thick. She hoped it wouldn't stretch her too much as she moved het swimsuit aside and started to push it all inside her at once.

She stared at Jaune in surprise as he stopped her from doing it.

"You're small, better we go easy and slowly." He said with a caring tone.

She wanted to protest but he kissed her. It was a nice, sweet kiss, the kind Neo heard lovers give each other. She never had a lover, only people she liked to fuck when her hormones needed. He held her waist, slowly penetrating her cunt, and she never knew it could be enjoyable. Usually she just gets it on and off as soon as she was satisfied, so most times the penetration was painful before becoming pleasure.

She was feeling pleasure just as his cock made its way inside her.

She moaned silently into the kiss as she kept trying to go all the way in but Jaune held her, his cock stretching her slowly and painless, sending the need for pleasure through her whole body until it finally sheathed itself inside her. Neo felt herself incredible filled, and her hips moved back and forth on instinct. Jaune bent her back slowly as he kissed her neck then he concentrated on her breasts. The act made him hit deep spots Neo never knew she had, and as he sucked on her breasts she started opening her mouth as if screaming, but only the sound of her panting could be heard.

Her legs wrapped on him as she forced her hips against him, tightening her pussy skillfully around his cock not only to make it press her hot spots but to give Jaune pleasure as well, and soon Neo felt her first orgasm filling her, but instead of him stopping he kept going, and her tongue moved outside her mouth as she hugged him tight, unable to contain herself as they kept fucking. A second orgasm of hers coincided with him shooting his load inside her cunt, and she panted hard as he hugged her gently, giving her time to recover.

"Neo, don't monopolize him." Ruby complained as she started to unwrap the ice-cream girl from the knight, and Neo would've pushed her away but her limbs were weakened over the pleasure. Soon she found herself aside as Ruby kissed Jaune and jerked him off. To her surprise his cock reacted immediately. "The best thing about sharing Jaune. He never let the other hanging."

With that she sat on his lap and resumed playing with his cock between her legs, while he put his hands over her small breasts and massaged them, making Ruby blush and smile, small moans escaping her mouth. Despite the eroticism of the scene there was that sweetness again as Jaune and Ruby caressed each other that Neo could only wonder if she shared with him too.

"Jaune…" Ruby moaned his name as she also slid her swimsuit sideways and put his cock inside. "Hmmm."

The satisfied hum that the reaper let out was cute, but then turned erotic as she started dancing on his lap, moving her hips in all directions. The boy kept massaging her breasts over the swimsuit, and moaned on her neck and ear, something Neo was sure the other girl was enjoying immensely. She clenched her fists in envy but then Nora hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, Neo. Your second round will be soon, but not after mine… And how you get those puppies?!" Nora asked as she grabbed Neo's breasts and elicited a silent yelp from her.

Meanwhile Ruby was already jumping up and down on Jaune's lap, enjoying his hard cock inside her. She never imagined she would ever get so addicted to sex, but now she really enjoyed the chances she got with him. He grabbed his hands and guided him to expose her breasts to the air, and he suddenly pinched her erect nipples, causing her to yelp and move even faster. She tried to resist the most she could, sometimes completely stop but her hips simply refused to cooperate, because as soon as she stopped she soon found herself going again.

"Jaaaaauuuneeee!" She called him as she climaxed together. They panted hard as she turned around and give him several small pecks on his lips. The cute scene was stop as Nora patted Ruby's shoulder.

"My turn." She asked gently and ruby moved, only to snuggle with Neo and the two girls started sharing touches as they waited their second round. Nora oved to the edge of the pool and started shaking her ass seductively and inviting. "Come on, Jaune-Jaune, don't you want a piece of this?"

The knight smirked and grabbed the plump ass, eliciting a happy giggle from Nora as he massaged it. The energetic girl moaned loud as he moved the cheeks apart and then moved her swimsuit aside.

"wait! I'd… I'd rather you help me out of it… it's kind of tight." She begged and Jaune nodded, slowly unwrapping her friend as he kissed her exposing skin.

First her huge boobs jumped out, and Jaune spent some time toying with them before resuming stripping her. But once he moved the swimsuit to the middle of her legs, he stopped and bent her over, gently slapping her butt eliciting a pleased yelp from Nora.

"You pervert! You want to have my back bumpers!" She said as she pushed her butt up in the air for him.

"Oh, are you going to say you don't like it more?" He asked and Nora giggled.

"It's the best! Go ahead, let's have fun!"

Neo couldn't believe as Jaune pushed Nora's butt cheeks apart and started pushing his dick inside her butthole, and that her friend was smiling and enjoying it. She saw the boy's shaft going in and out of Nora, and Neo's hand couldn't help but touch her own butthole. Ruby saw it and giggled, hugging her multi-colored friend.

"You don't have to do like Nora. I don't. But Nora says she enjoys like this the most." Ruby said and then grabbed Neo's breasts, making the other girl scream silently. "Why you have them so big when you're smaller than me?!"

While the two girls wrestled, Jaune kept attacking Nora's ass, and she moaned in pleasure as she moved her butt back against his hips. She loved when he gave her light slaps from time to time, and when he bent over to grab and massage her breasts for a while. But her mind went blank when he grabbed her arms and pushed her towards him slightly, forcing his cock even deeper inside her. She started screaming in pleasure as he kept riding her, her breasts swinging back and forth as he thrusted on her ass. One last yell and she climaxed, then Jaune pulled his cock and covered her back with the hot liquid from his cock.

But no rest for the wicked.

Neo couldn't wait anymore and jumped on Jaune, kissing him deeply and trying to force his cock inside her again. Jaune struggled to regain control as the desperate Neo kept hitting his dick with her crotch, but then he finally held her under her arms and gently pushed the girl off him.

"Hey, calm down. We don't need to hurry. I'm sure you will enjoy it more." He said with a smile and she blinked surprised before he kissed her again, and then he sat her on his lap sideways as he massaged her breasts.

She moaned and relaxed under his hand, and a small smile grace her face as she started licking his neck and she felt his erection poking her butt, but she decided this time to enjoy it the most, and allowed him to have his way with her. As his hand travelled her tiny frame, she left small moans and searched his lips for small kisses.

He then moved her so she sat with his legs between hers, and as he hugged and kissed her she pressed her chest on his, wrapping her arms on his neck and her legs on his waist. As they kissed she grabbed on of his hands and putt it on her small round butt and stared at him as asking for something. He then put one of his fingers on her butt hole and a small yelp and smile came from her mouth.

"Are you…" He couldn't end as she nodded eagerly and licked his lips.

He inserted the finger and she smiled and wiggled her butt, and then put his cock inside her wet pussy once more. Her smile left no doubt she wanted it, and Jaune was eager to please. Both then started kissing their neck as they moved together. Her hard nipples rubbed on his toned chest as she bit his earlobes eagerly. His finger on her butt kept sending waves of undiscovered pleasure through her body as his cock once again was hitting all the right spots.

"Ah! Neo, easy on the fingernails!" He asked and pushed a second finger on her ass as revenge.

She silent yelped and moved her hips harder, but the thought that crossed her mind was that if Cinder's plan worked she probably wouldn't have a chance to fuck him again, and she was enjoying it too much to let it go like that. She started moving more eagerly, hugging him more desperate but then she felt a comforting hand on her back and stared at his worried face. She didn't notice a few tears were escaping.

"Are you alright?" Her answer was a genuine smile she didn't gave for a long while and a sweet kiss. Then she started riding his cock again but now she was staring at his face and smiling.

With his worries clenched, he hugged her tighter and pumped more vigorously, eliciting her to throw her head back as she breathed hard and bucked her hips against his, his fingers toying with her butthole and soon she climaxed, but she felt two orgasm, one after the other and fainted as he filled her once more.

"Jaune-Jaune! You over did it!" Nora chastised him as she helped her out of the pool and into a bed.

"Yeah, Jaune! You'll need to pay!" Ruby said as she grabbed his cock and started jerking him.

"Er… girls…"

"Shush! You can go for a while, so your better make it worth it!" Nora then put some kind of plastic ring on his cock.

"It's tight…" Jaune said and Nora smiled devilishly.

"Yep, so you won't be cumming soon. So, Ruby, you first?" Nora offered and Ruby sat on his lap, putting his cock inside her pussy once again.

"Hmm…" Ruby smirked and relaxed on Jaune's back. "You can go for a while, can't you?"

He gulped but grabbed her chest again.

* * *

"Eeeewww… everything is wet…" Emerald complained as everyone returned to their dorm after Neo's night of debauchery. "Wat you did?" Neo simply smiled as she fixed her wet hair.

"Well, it looks like you enjoyed. But then, a midget like you thinks all cocks are big." Mercury joked but Neo rolled her eyes and showed the size with her hands. "Wait… really?"

"Everyone have a bigger one than you, Merc." Emerald teased and the boy growled at her.

"You never saw it!"

"Because I don't have a microscope." Emerald answered and Mercury growled again.

"Shut it. So, Neo, how easy it would be to manipulate him?" Cinder asked as she sat on her bed, and smiled happily to see Neo knew better than mess with it. The mute girl titled her head and smiled before shaking her head. "You say I can't manipulate him?" An affirmative node. "Why?" Neo started making lewd movements and Cinder moved her hand to make her stop.

"Arc? The guy who whore a dress and wears a onesie?" Mercury questioned and Neo simple smiled then grabbed her calendar and showed a date. "You're saying you already managed to get a second fuck date?" Neo nodded and Mercury groaned.

"Well, then see if you can get Emerald and me on it." Cinder proposed and the mint haired girl stared back at her in shock.

"Me?" She asked in shock.

"Yes, dear Emerald. I want your help in breaking this boy's will. We'll show him what mature woman can give."

"Don't he already done it with Goodwitch and the other Schnee heiress?" Mercury asked and Cinder just shut him down with a glare. Neo laughed silently and typed something in her scroll.

 _All going according to the plan._

* * *

 _ **Next: Flames of Passion**_


End file.
